The Power of Touch
by Rosalyn210
Summary: Ellen Hendrickson ran away from Haven when she was 19 years old, leaving behind her older brother and the love of her life. Now she's forced to return, but what will this mean for her and for Haven?
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR**_** NOTE:** The main character of this story is names Ellen Hendrickson. She is the younger sister of Dwight. She grew up in Haven, but when she was 19 years old she ran away and no one knows why. For a visual, she is 5'6" with dark blonde, almost brown hair. Her eyes are normally gray/blue, but they flash almost teal when her trouble ignites. Her trouble only affects her hands. When she touches people she absorbs their life force, causing seizures, headaches, and sometimes death. It went away when she was 3 years old and came back when she was 19, which was a contributing factor in her running away.

Chapter 1

"Not again!" I whispered as I ran through the busy streets of New York City. It had happened again. I didn't mean for it to happen. I hadn't known that my gloves were falling off, but then...I shuddered at the thought and quickly pulled my gloves up over my elbows as I moved through the crowds to ensure that I didn't touch anyone. I had to get away from New York. I had to call the one person I never wanted to have to call again…

**1 Hour Later**

The phone rang loudly in my ear and I could barely hear it over the pounding of my own heart. My doors were boarded up and the windows sealed shut. I was sitting with my back to the back of my bedroom door and when I heard the line pick up I almost sobbed in relief. "Sheriff Hendrickson," the voice on the other end said gruffly. I took a deep breath and let it out before responding. "Dwight? It's me…It-it's Ellen. I-I'm in serious trouble and I-I need my big brother!" I finally got out as the tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "Ellen?" Dwight asked in shock. I could hear a gasp and then muffled voices in the background before Dwight spoke again. "Where are you? What happened?" I took a steadying breath and then responded. "I'm in New York City. I was doing so good…and then…he…they…he pulled one of my gloves off…and then…he's convulsing on the floor and there's nothing I can do. I panicked and I ran…" I whisper the last part and there is total silence on the other end of the line for a minute. "Okay. Here's what we are going to do for the moment. I'm going to come up and get you. Give me your address. I will be there by the end of the night. I'm going to bring an old friend with me for safety okay? I want you to pack a bag with your necessities and a few changes of clothes. I will get you more once you're home. Keep the doors barricaded. I will call you when I am outside the door. Do not open it for anyone else. If this plan changes I will call you and tell you. But for the moment, when I get to the door I will ask you who you what our childhood address was and you will answer it for me okay? Now just breath and relax. I will be there in a few hours okay?" I took another calming breath and responded affirmatively. We hung up and I quickly gathered my things into a go bag.

**5 Hours Later**

My phone rang and I quickly answered. "Dwight?!" I asked softly. "Yeah I'm outside your door. I've got Duke with me." I froze at the mention of Duke. "When he heard me talking to you he wouldn't take no for an answer. We will take care of you babe." I hung up and ran for the door. The question was asked and answered and I threw open the door quickly. There standing before me was my big brother. Before jumping into his open arms I double-checked my gloves, assured that they were on and in place I was in his arms quicker than a bolt of lightning. "Dwight," I whispered as tears filled my eyes. His big arms encircled me and held me close. "It's okay darling. It's okay," he whispered softly to me. I slowly turned to Duke and smiled slightly. He returned the smile tightly and opened his arms slightly. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had wanted to. I launched myself into his arms and held on for dear life. 7 years was far too long of a time to have not spoken to, touched or seen this man. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as close as he possibly could.

Dwight had moved off to begin the clean up in my apartment and Duke just held me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I kept murmuring into his chest. He just shook his head and I could feel wetness on my shoulder, which told me he was crying. "Why? Why did you leave me?" he asked softly. "I was-I was trying to protect you Duke. I was trying to make sure that I didn't hurt you…I couldn't…I just couldn't…" I broke into tears again as I tried to explain why I had run away and left him. "Shhhh…it's okay. We will deal with this later. Let's get you home. Once your home we will finish this discussion," he murmured into my hair, pressing a kiss to my temple. I nodded and began to pull out of the hug, but Duke pulled me back and placed a gentle, but quick kiss on my lips before maneuvering me through the door and out to the car. Dwight was following with my bag. I took one last glance at the apartment that had been my safe haven for the past 7 years and it looked barely lived in. All my personal effects were gone and it looked like I had never lived there. We got back in the car and drove away. As we made the turn at the next light I saw a police car pulling up to my building. I quickly turned away and leaned into Duke for support. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close as we drove into the night and back towards the town I had spent so much time running away from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was close to 2 in the morning when we finally cross the border into Haven. I was half asleep on Duke's shoulder and I could hear him and Dwight discussing the next step softly. "We need to know the full story," Dwight said softly. "I've got to work with the New York police if they call about her, but I don't want to push her." Duke nodded in agreement. "All her stuff is still on The Cape Rouge. I can bring her there and she can sleep for the night and we can come into the station tomorrow. I can text Nathan and let him know that she's home so he can come down and see her as well," Duke said softly, running a hand through my hair softly as I let sleep slowly claim me again.

**DREAM**

_"Ellen! Duke is here!" Dwight yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath and studied my reflection one last time. I was wearing a long color block dress with shades of blue. There were rhinestones along the sweetheart neckline, on the buckle at the waist and along the edges of the drop waist. I had paired it with a pair of black stiletto pumps that had just a hint of sparkle. Normally I wasn't one for heels, but when your boyfriend is 6'1" and you are only 5'6" you get used to the idea of wanting to actually be able to reach his lips when he leans down to kiss you. "I'm on my way!" I yelled back as I adjusted the pendant around my neck with the ring Duke had given to me on it and pushed the last bobby pin into my hair. I stepped out of my room and headed for the stairs. "Hey Duke," I said softly as I stood at the top. He turned from where he was talking to Dwight. His jaw dropped slowly as I walked down the stairs. "Wow, Elle. You…you look beautiful," he said softly as he brought my hand up to gently kiss the back of it followed by my palm as I gently placed it on his cheek. "And you look oh so handsome in that suit," I said softly back. He grinned and placed a kiss on my lips. "Hey now, no kissing in my vicinity please!" Dwight said mockingly from behind us. "You look beautiful Elle," he said softly and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks D. I'll be home late tonight or early tomorrow morning. It depends on how late the after party at the Gull goes. I promise to be safe," I said to him as I pulled away and reached for Duke's hand. "Of course. Have fun you guys. And Duke, keep her safe…" He said seriously. Duke nodded and we headed out the door to his car. _

I woke up to Duke carrying me out of the car towards the docks. "If you can grab her bag Dwight, I'll carry her down to the cabin. Just follow me," Duke was saying softly. I opened my eyes slightly and watched as we moved down the familiar docks towards The Cape Rouge. I opened my eyes more as the cool ocean air slid over me and I shivered. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let me just get you inside okay?" Duke said softly in my ear. I nodded and burrowed closer to his strong chest as he held me tighter in his arms. We moved over the gangplank and onto the deck of the boat. Duke paused to let Dwight catch up before we moved down into the lower level of the boat and into the captain's cabin. Duke gently placed me on the bed and I sighed at the feeling of familiarity that surrounded me just from that bed alone.

"Ellen, can you wake up for a minute?" Dwight asked softly. I nodded and slowly opened my eyes. "Hi," I said softly and he smiled in response. "I'm going to leave you here with Duke for the night okay? Nathan will be here in a few hours and they are going to bring you down to the station in the morning. I need to know what happened yesterday so I can help you. But for now, I want you to just sleep. You need to rest," he told me softly, gently running a hand over my hair. "You should talk to Duke," he said even softer, directly in my ear. "He knows more now. He's spent the last 7 years searching tirelessly for you. He loves you Elle. More than even I can understand. Give him a chance…" he gave me a quick kiss on my temple and, with a nod to Duke, he left the boat.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Duke, who was leaning against the desk. "So…" I began and he shifted. There was a glint in his eyes and his mouth was set in a thin line. "Why'd you leave?" He asked shortly and I knew that all the joy over having found me was gone for the moment. This was the Duke that I hardly ever saw. This was the man who was more like his father than anyone ever wanted to admit. "I left so I wouldn't hurt you," was my brief reply. He scoffed and shook his head. "Don't lie to me Ellen. Tell me the truth! Please…" he almost begged as he moved to his knees in front of me, his hands resting on my knees. "I searched for you. Every single day. That's 2,555 days. I used every single resource our police station had. I used every contact I have ever made in my life to try to find you. Why? What was so bad that you couldn't tell me?! You just got up in the middle of the night, left a note and the shirt, MY shirt, on the table and left. No phone call, no explanation other than the note that only read I'm sorry and that you had to leave. Nothing after that. Not a damn thing!" He had tears running down his face and he was watching my every expression. I could hardly meet his eyes as shame washed over me. I tried to respond but nothing came out other than a strangled sob.

"I'm sorry!" I finally managed to get out. Gripping his hands with mine as I tried to find a way to explain and not have him throw me out. "I was…I was scared…terrified when I found out. I had heard you talk many times about it and how you hated it and what it did. So when it happened to me…I just…I panicked and ran. I didn't think you could love me when I was the a part of the thing you seemed to hate more than anything…I didn't want to tell you and see the love in your eyes turn into disgust and hate."I finally managed to get out. Even after saying all that I couldn't look him in the eye though. I just stared at the small indentation on the floor until I felt Duke's fingers on my chin. "Look at me sweetheart. I don't understand," he said softly. His eyes searching mine. "Oh…" he said softly reading it plainly. I nodded. "Yeah Duke. I'm everything you hated as a kid. I'm troubled."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! So thank you for reading my story! I just wanted to mention a few things really quick since I didn't at the beginning. First off I DO NOT have a Beta Reader so all mistakes are my own. if there happens to be someone who wants to be the Beta for this story I would greatly appreciate it. Second off I am going to warn you guys now that the next chapter is going to be rated M because it gets very sexual. I'm sorry but it's necessary for the story! Anyway the next thing is this is my first real story that I'm fully publishing here, as you can see i have a chapter of another story, but unfortunately I began editing that and now it's completely torn apart and redone! So I will post that one again. Anyway thank you for reading this! Any reviews and ratings would be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Thanks! Rosaly!**_

Chapter 3

Duke was staring at me with some look that I didn't recognize in his eyes for what felt like years. Then, as if some switch had been flicked, a smile broke out on his face and he started laughing. I stared at him in confusion. "Wh-Why are you laughing?" I asked. He smiled and cupped my cheek. "Ellen, we all have our curses. You are troubled and so am I…" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I gasped against his lips and pulled him closer. He tasted just as I remembered, with a sweetness mixed into a saltiness that obviously came from the sea that he loved so dearly. I had missed this feeling of home that being in his arms brought me. Finally pulling away, as we both needed air, he rested his forehead against mine, eyes still closed. Neither of us moving. It felt like this was a dream and when I opened my eyes he would be gone. I felt a finger under my chin and then his warm voice saying, "Look at me darling. I'm here…" So I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his dark brown eyes, seeing all the love and adoration that had been there 7 years ago. There was more though. There was happiness and lust mixed in as well. There were tears sliding down his cheeks as he leaned in and kissed me softly again. "What is your trouble?" I asked softly. He smiled and shook his head. "It's more of a curse actually," he replied softly. He got up off the floor and moved sit on the bed with me, pulling me into his lap with my head tucked under his chin. "When I absorb troubled blood I become stronger and I can't control it. I…I black out…almost…except I can still remember it all at the same time…the other half of the coin is that…if I kill someone who is troubled their trouble ends. It can't be passed down anymore. So if, for example, I had killed your mother or father, you would no longer have your trouble nor would you be able to pass it down to any of your children." He finished softly.

I could tell how much that last statement hurt him and I snuggled closer. "Well, our children will be troubled no matter what we do because they will have us for parents and Dwight and Nathan for uncles who will drive them crazy and lead them into crazy schemes. Even if they aren't troubled in one way they will be in another," I said softly, hoping he understood what I was trying to say. "Our children?" he whispered softly. "Duke, just because I ran away doesn't change the fact that I love you. It doesn't change the fact that I still wore this," I paused momentarily to pull the necklace out from under my shirt, showing him the ring he gave me. "Every single day since I left here and dreamed of you officially putting on my hand every single night. I'm terrified because I will never get to touch you again, but I still want you. If you still want me…"I said nervously, realizing that, despite what Dwight had said, Duke may not actually be in love with me. Duke stared at the necklace for a long time before looking at me and tears began to run down his face as he looked so deep into my eyes. "What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my fa-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips roughly to mine. This kiss was demanding and harsh, but our lips still moved in synch. When he pulled away we were both, once again, gasping for air. "What-What was that for?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. "Here you are, looking heartbroken and beautiful and I spent 7 years searching for you. 7 years of waiting for you to be here, in this bed with me again and now here you are, asking me if I still want you? As if I could STOP loving you or wanting you. You're my first thought in the morning and my last thought every night. When you left I was heartbroken and I thought I would never get a chance to put that ring on your finger. But you're here. With me and…YES! I want you! YES! I want our kids to have to deal with Nathan and Dwight as uncles and Audrey as their aunt. And NO! I am never EVER letting you go again!" He said all this in as quick a rush as he could before once again pressing his lips to mine and kissing me deeply. His tongue slid over my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I happily and quickly granted. His tongue swept into my mouth tangling with mine quickly as we both moaned at the contact. As air once again became an issue I pulled away. He looked at me and pouted, but I held up a hand.

"You…need to know…before this goes any further. Before you pledge yourself to me as I have to you. I won't hold it against you if you want to leave after this Duke. It's bad. My trouble isn't like yours. It isn't a benign thing that only happens when I touch blood sort of thing. It's a constant thing. It's always there. I can't touch people without gloves. It's harmful to their health and to mine…" I said softly. He sat back slightly and took my glove-covered hands. "Tell me. I'm all ears and I'm not going anywhere," he said softly and I nodded as I took a deep breath. "Okay, when I touch anyone, with my hands, I begin to…absorb their life force…almost…I can't control it, so it's safest that I just don't touch people. I wear gloves, even in bed and if I can't find a clean pair of gloves, I don't go anywhere," I explained to the best of my abilities. "What happens if you touch someone?" Duke prompted. I peered at him and saw only curiosity so I responded. "Usually if I know it's going to happen I don't touch them long enough for them to have more than a slight headache and a dizzy spell. If I don't know it's happening then it can cause seizures or rarely, but it has happened, death." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "What about your side of it?" he asked then and I started to tremble. "Their life force becomes a part of mine and I can hear their voices in my head for a long period time, sometimes forever. It becomes sort of like Multiple Personality Disorder in my head with all the voices…" I finished in a whisper. "Ellen, look at me," Duke said softly as he held my hands tighter. "I know that you're scared. I know that you're nervous, but I'm not running. When Nathan gets here we are going to have give him a brief explanation of what's going on. He needs to know about your trouble. He might be able to help you. His trouble is just as detrimental. Will you do that for me? Will you talk to him?" I nodded slowly. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, again just a reminder that this chapter gets very sexual. Again if anyone wants to be awesome and help out as a Beta that would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy! Rate and Review darlings!**_

_**Ta Ta For Now! Rosaly**_

Chapter 4

"Duke will you…do me a favor?" I asked nervously after a few minutes of just cuddling together. He looked deep into my eyes and read what I wanted before I even had to ask.

"Yes…" he whispered against my lips as he pressed his lips to mine once again in the sweetest kiss I had ever felt. I melted into his embrace as one of his hands buried itself in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist and pulled me so I was straddling him. The kiss shifted from chaste and gentle to passionate and brutal in moments. I buried my hands in his shaggy hair and pulled him closer, subconsciously grinding my hips into his. I could feel him through our layers of clothing. He was already hard and waiting and I knew without even having to think that I was just as wet for him. As I gently ground down on him he moaned into my mouth and began kissing along my jaw. I moaned softly as his lips moved down my neck to my collarbone and his hands moved to the hem of my shirt. He looked into my eyes once and I nodded in confirmation. He lifted it off my body and tossed it into a corner, removing my bra in as quick of a move. He pauses for a moment, leaning his forehead against mine as we both take shuddering breaths. "Are you sure about this Ellen?" he asked softly. I nodded quickly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," I answered back. He took my lips in another bruising kiss as his hands made their way to my breasts. He held them in his hands, flicking my nipples gently with his thumbs. Every time he touched me there were sparks behind my eyes as I tilt my head back and moan softly. He slowly kissed down my neck before finally making his way to my right breast. He paused, breathing directly on me until I finally looked at him and met his eyes, then keeping his eyes locked with mine he stretched his tongue out and circled my nipple slowly, bringing it into his mouth with a tortuous glint in his eyes. I couldn't look away and he knew it. As he sucked gently drawing moans harshly from my throat, I still couldn't look away. He pulled away and smiled wickedly. "You like that babe?" he asked softly. His voice had dropped down to a husky whisper that sent shivers through my entire body and all I could do was nod. "I asked you a question," he began with a slightly authoritative tone to his voice. "Yes, sir," I said softly, grinning at the fact that he remembered, even after 7 years, that I enjoyed a bit of domination.

He grinned wickedly at me and began to devour my breasts with bites and licks. I did my best to stay upright for him, moaning as his bit and sucked harder. Then his hands were at my jean button and before I could even blink my jeans and panties were off and on the floor and I was laying on the bed, fully exposed to him. He looked at me as a smile spread across his face. "Gods, Ellen. You are so freaking beautiful. I've missed you so much!" he murmured as he quickly removed his clothing and was on top of me within seconds. His lean body hovering just over mine, I could feel his heart pounding and I could feel his length barely touching where I needed him most. "Duke," I whispered. "Please don't tease…it's been too long…since you last took me. I need you," I managed to whisper and the answering growl almost pushed me over the edge right then and there. "7 years, Elle," he reminded me. He roughly grabbed my wrist and brought my hand down to his length wrapping my hand around it with a moan from both of us. "7 years of waking up like this every morning. Of having to use my own hand to get off to the memories of being buried deep inside you," he said harshly as he slid his hand down to the juncture between my thighs, running a finger easily through the wet folds. "I think you deserve to wait a bit longer," he said harshly as he ran a finger over my clit causing me entire body to tense. "You're so close already, darling. What happens if I do…this?" he asked wickedly as he pushed one long finger into me roughly. That was all it took to push me over the edge as my body arch and clenched around his finger moaning his name.

He continued to work his finger in and out of me as I came down from the high. "That was beautiful, but you're not done," he said softly as he swiftly lined himself up and pushed all the way inside of me in one go. I shrieked his name as my body stretched to accommodate him. It had been 7 years since a man had been inside of me and gods did it feel good! "Oh gods Duke! Don't stop!" I begged as he wrapped an arm around my waist and placed another on my throat gently. "How long can you hold it in this time?" he asked in his sinfully dark voice. My eyes widened. We hadn't played this game in a long time. "You are NOT allowed to cum until I say so, are we understood?" I nodded in recognition. "You are NOT allowed to make a sound unless it's my name. I want to hear you say my name over and over again until you realize that you will NEVER get away from me. You will NEVER forget me and from this day forward you are MINE!" He growled right next to my ear. I slowly nodded in response and with that he began a horribly slow pace, leisurely pulling out of me before slowly filling me all the way again. His name was spilling from my lips softly as the pace began to increase and I knew that, despite wanting to punish me, it had been far too long since we had been together. He wouldn't last any longer than me. His name became more than a moan as the pace increased and I knew we were both close. I began to feel it beginning and Duke's hand tightened on my throat. "Remember sweetheart, not until I say so," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and concentrated on not letting go just yet. I tried to breathe to the best of my abilities as I felt myself tighten around him. "Oh gods! You're so…tight…sweetheart…shit! Cum for me Elle! Cum for me now!" Duke yelled as his pace became frantic and I could feel him throbbing inside me as his words pushed me over the edge with a cry. His name burst from my lips in a high pitch scream.

Duke collapsed on top of me with a gasp and made a move to pull out, but I held him tightly. "No not yet. It's been so long…just a bit longer…please…" I gasped out and he let out a soft chuckle. "Okay, just as long as I'm not crushing you, baby," he said as he gently pressed kisses along my temple and hairline, down my nose until he reached my lips. I moaned softly as his lips brushed mine and he pulled back smiling. "I've still got it!" he whispered before slowly and gently pulling out of me. I whimpered at the loss, but that was quickly corrected as he laid down next to me and pulled me to him. "I meant what I said, Elle. This is it for me. You. Me. That's all there is now. No matter what. You and me against the world remember?" he said as he kissed my head gently. I smiled up at him. "I remember Duke and I meant what I said as well. You and me against the world. Nothing is going to come between us anymore." I moved to kiss his lips again when we heard steps on the dock and a familiar voice yelling, "Duke! Where are you?!" I groaned in annoyance and shot Duke a look. "Nathan always did know how to ruin a moment didn't he?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we heard the steps moving across the deck Duke and I scrambled to get our clothes on. "Hide," he whispered as he pressed another kiss to my lips as he helped me pull my shirt on. "What? Why?" I asked equally softly. "I didn't tell Wuornos WHY I was texting him at 4 in the morning telling him to get his ass down to my boat. I didn't tell him what the big emergency was. I wanted it to be a surprise, but now I'm afraid he might be every so slightly mad…" I laughed softly. "Fine I'll be behind the bar. What's the signal?" Duke thought for a second as he rushed me over to the bar. "I have no idea, but you will know it when you hear it, I promise," he said and then he was gone as the steps moved frantically down the stairs and into that room.

"Nathan, good to see ya man. Thanks for coming. Listen, I think I've got a lead on her. I'm almost positive. I think I finally found her. She's a lot closer than we thought!" Duke said excitedly as Nathan came fully into the room. "Ellen? She's gone man. I thought we had agreed to stop. She doesn't want to be found. Not by us at least. And apparently not by Dwight either. Just…stop with the heartache. It's killing me. Plus we've got enough to deal with, trying to figure out how to save Audrey…" I knew that it was time.

I slowly stood up. Nathan's back was to me and his hands were over his face so he didn't notice the look of laughter on Duke's face as I gently moved behind Nathan and placed my gloved hands over his. "Well it's great to know that my best friend has such faith in me coming home…" I whispered in his ear before stepping back quickly. There was a soft gasp as Nathan swung around. "Ellen?" he asked almost in disbelief and I nodded in confirmation. Tears began to fill his eyes as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh gods! Ellen it's really you!" He held me as close as possible. "I thought you were dead or gone for good!" he whispered into my ear. "You can't get rid of me that easily Nathan. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm so sorry," I replied just as watery. He kissed my temple and then looked at Duke. "You really did find her," he said happily. "Actually, she found us. That's partially why you're here. I have to take her down to the station in a few hours to give a statement, but Dwight wanted her to have a chance to rest. I knew you'd want to see her though. So I figured we could stay here and if she sleeps she sleeps. Is that okay Elle?" I nodded, trying to stifle a yawn as I replied, "That sounds like a plan. I will end up sleeping soon, I guarantee it!" they both laughed and we moved to the bed. I crawled onto it and the boys joined me on either side and wrapped their arms around me. My head was resting on Duke's chest with one of Nathan's hands clasped in my gloved-hand. My back was pressed tightly against Nathan's front as he held on tightly, seeming to feel just as Duke did, that if he let go of me for a minute I would disappear again.

"Do you want to take your gloves off Elle?" Nathan asked, softly starting to tug on them slightly. "No!" I said, but it was too late. The glove was off and he had grabbed my hand. It was only for a brief second, but it was enough to cause him to seize and roll of the bed, hitting his head on the side table. I grabbed my head in pain as his voice was added to the cacophony of voices in my head. Duke stared in horror as I screamed in pain, scrambling for my other glove. Then something seemed to click in his head and he ran for Nathan. "Bro you okay?!" he asked as Nathan came to. "Yeah, just a little…drained…what happened?" he asked softly. "You touched my hand…I'm so…"I broke off as the pain flowed through my head again. "Sorry Nathan. I should have warned you…my trouble came back…I didn't hurt you did I?" Nathan looked at me in surprise. "I'd have thought you would have been a bullet magnet, like your brother!" he said jokingly, successfully breaking the tension. "And no, I can't feel pain. I can't feel anything technically. That's my trouble."

"Yeah, you would think. But nope...wait what? No sense of touch or feel at all? Wow, I'm sorry Nathan. I somewhat know the feeling. And to answer your earlier question, that's essentially what happened, except I wasn't prepared for it. I was working at a bar near my apartment and some rowdy customers tried to follow me home. They cornered me and began to pull off my gloves among other things," I tried to get through it as soon as possible. Noticing both Nathan and Duke clenching their hands at the insinuation that I was making. "One of them grabbed my bare hand and he went down. I don't know what happened…if he died from it or not…and they were all so stunned that I took the opportunity to run, which is when I called Dwight." There was silence through the room for a minute before Duke let out a frustrated yell and slammed his fist into a nearby wall before stalking up the stairs and out onto the deck. I stared after him stunned and confused. Nathan slowly came up to stand with me. "Give him a minute," he said softly. "He's been going crazy looking for you. I'm not proud to admit it, but I gave up after a few years. I thought you had finally gotten the hell out of this little town and we would see you on TV some day acting like you said you wanted to. But Duke never gave up hope, he just kept searching for you. He exhausted every single resource he had and then he kept going. I don't think he ever would have given up." He wrapped his arms around me and led me to sit down on the bed again. "Go to sleep. I'll talk to him and pass on your statement to Dwight. We'll be back in here in a bit. I love you Prom Queen," he said with a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

I stared after him for a moment before laying down and pulling the pillow to my face, smelling Duke's masculine scent on it I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So just a heads up on this chapter, it's going to be in 3_****_rd_****_ person POV through out the conversation with Nathan and Duke and then will once again switch to 1_****_st_****_ person POV. Also since I'm not COMPLETELY sure if I said it earlier, this takes place towards the end of Season 3 before Audrey goes into the Barn. I've got my own little twist that I'm going to add on to this. Also I know that technically Dwight wasn't Sheriff at this point, but I didn't decide that was the time period for this story until I had already started. OOPS!_**

After ensuring that Ellen was laying down, Nathan walked up the stairs and onto the deck of the Cape Rouge. Glancing around he heard harsh breathing coming from the front of the boat leading him to where Duke was standing. "Duke?" he asked softly. The only response he got was a jerk of Duke's head so he carefully sat on the railing nearby. "She's safe Duke. She's downstairs, in your bed, trying to get some shut eye," he said softly trying to calm the other man down. Duke turned on him and Nathan was shocked to see tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks. "Nathan…they were going to…they were…" he tried, but couldn't even get the words through his mouth. "Yeah, I know Duke. I know…" Nathan said, trying to reason with him, but he was cut off. "And I wasn't there to protect her! I swore I would always protect her and I failed. What good am I if I can't keep the love of my life safe?" he said heatedly. Nathan sighed. "Duke, don't hit me for saying this, but she left. She left you and Haven seven years ago with no intentions of coming back. My guess is that she did so because of her trouble, and after being on the receiving end of it I can understand why, because holy cow that packs a punch." Nathan shook his head remembering the sensation has been similar to when Audrey had tased him a few years back, not necessarily painful, but still powerful. "She left. It was her choice. Just be happy she was smart enough to call Dwight when it happened. She is SAFE, Duke. She is downstairs, waiting for us most likely to come back because it's been seven years. And I'm sorry, by the way, but it's been too long since I held my sister so you're going to have to deal with sharing the bed with me for a night," Nathan finished trying to at least get Duke to crack a smile, which he managed. "Okay fine. I'm sorry…I just…I love her Nathan, more than anything in this world. I would sell the Rouge, the Gull and live in a freaking house on the mainland with a white picket fence and a golden retriever if she asked me to!" Nathan let out a laugh clapped him on the back. "Come on. She's waiting."

**Ellen's POV**

I was not quite asleep when the boys climbed back into bed with me. Nathan lay down in front and gently moved so my head was laying on his chest with his left hand laced with my right hand, while Duke curled up behind me, sheltering my smaller frame his and lacing his right hand with my left hand. They continued to talk softly for a bit, but I was so tired that my brain couldn't follow them and I once again allowed sleep to take me, knowing that I would be safe with them.

**Dream**

_"Come with me Ellen," a voice whispered softly. I opened my eyes and stared at my surroundings. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the Rouge and now, all of a sudden, I was out in the middle of the woods. "Ellen you must come with me," a man was saying to me. He was a tall thin black man with a pencilish mustache. His hand was outstretched towards me and, even though every fiber of my being told me not to, my body responded and I placed my hand in his. "Good girl," he said smiling. "Now we must be quick. We are already behind on our schedule." "Where are we going?" I heard myself ask as we moved swiftly through the forest towards a clearing on the edge of Haven. In the middle of the clearing was a large barn. "Here. This is our final destination. Go inside. She's waiting for you and the troubles will all end," he responded. I nodded in understanding even though my brain was screaming at me to turn around, to run away, anything, but my body wouldn't respond and it began walking towards the barn. "Ellen!" I heard my name being yelled from behind me. I glanced back and saw Duke running towards me. "No don't!" he yelled. "We'll find another way! Ellen!" I kept walking but things were getting hazier. I stumbled and Duke called my name again, this time closer. As I looked behind me I tripped on something and I felt my body fall-_

I sat up with a gasp in bed on the Cape Rouge. Nathan was still curled up with me, our hands still interlocked, but Duke was no where to be found. I glanced at the clock. It was sunrise. I gently removed myself from the bed without waking up Nathan and padded up onto the deck looking for my wayward-I paused and realized that I didn't know what Duke was anymore. We had pledged ourselves yes, but he hadn't said what we were and I didn't want to define it without him. I found him meditating on top of the steering cabin, where the view of the water and the rising sun were unhindered. I sat down next to him and waited, watching the sun rise slowly as the sky changed colors. It was so beautiful I thought to myself as I gazed out. "Yes it is a gorgeous view," Duke said softly and I jumped in surprise, turning towards him and noticing that he wasn't looking at the sunrise. I blushed fiercely and he laughed. "Elle-I-I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to walk out on you. I just…the thought of someone hurting you…it kills me…" he whispered softly looking down. I smiled and hooked a finger under his chin. "It's okay. I'm sorry for dumping it on you. I just wanted to get it out and over with," I said softly. He smiled and leaned forward to press a gently kiss on my lips. "Welcome home, sweetheart." And I realized then that I truly was home. He was home for me. I smiled at him and leaned against him.

We sat there for almost an hour before Nathan came up and joined them. They didn't say a word to each other, they just sat and enjoyed each others company for another few minutes before Nathan's phone buzzed. "Hey Audrey," he said softly. "Yeah I'll be in soon. Let Dwight know I'm on my way okay? Thanks!" When he hung up he glanced at me. "Ready to go make your statement?" he asked and I nodded slowly. "As long as you guys are with me I can do anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay folks, so the time frame has moved forward. This takes place about 2 months after Chapter 6. During this time Ellen and Audrey have become very close. Ellen is living on the Cape Rouge with Duke again and they are together. Ellen has been doing her best to help figure out how to save Audrey from disappearing. She got a job as another Detective in the Haven PD as well as being a bartender at the Gray Gull in her free time. She has been having the dream mentioned in the earlier chapter almost every night, but doesn't remember it whenever she wakes up. _**

I was warm when I woke up and there was _someone _kissing my neck. "Mmm…Duke…that feels good," I murmured softly and I could feel him smirk into my neck. "Good. Because I intend to wake you up like this every morning for the rest of our lives," he said softly. I rolled over and ended up laying on top of Duke, nose to nose. "Well hello there," I whispered, rubbing my nose against his. "Hi," he replied before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. As always, just one touch of his lips and I was melting into his embrace. The kiss began more passionate as Duke flipped us over, pinning me to the bed. "Hey now, that's no fun," I whispered hotly against his lips as he continued to kiss me deeper, his tongue gently massaging mine, causing me to moan. His answering moan came from deep in his chest as I gently ran my nails along his well-muscled back. He began to kiss along my jaw and I dug my nails in lightly, hoping to draw another deep moan out of him. Just as that began my phone began to ring. "Gods be damned," I whispered softly. As I buried my head in the side of Duke's neck, he reached across the bed and grabbed it, passing it to me. I glanced at it and growled softly. "Damn it Dwight," before I answered. "This is Hendrickson…" "Ellen, it's happening. The meteors…" he was cut off as we heard something hit the docks and shake the boat. "Yeah I'm starting to notice it, Dwight. What do you need?" I asked as I leapt out of bed and grabbed my clothes. Duke was scrambling for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I need you to get to the Barn. Audrey and Nathan are on their way, but I have this gut feeling that something is going to happen…be careful Elle. I can't take losing you again…" he whispered the last part. "I will Dwight. I promise. Duke will keep me safe and I know how to take care of myself." We hung up the phone and I looked at Duke. "It's time, Duke," I whispered and he nodded. I knew he was, in some way, in love with Audrey and I knew that, in the end, this was gong to hurt everyone, but the fact of the matter was, that we hadn't figured out any other way to get rid of the troubles and keep Audrey from going into The Barn. And I also knew that Audrey was going to go, whether Nathan, Duke or I liked it. We were going to have to sit back and watch as she sacrificed herself to save our town. And it was killing me. I knew there was something that I was forgetting that was really important about today that maybe could help us, but every time I thought about it my head started hurting. I shook my head again and, together Duke and I made our way to the car and headed for the The Barn.

As we pulled up to the trail I took Duke's face in mine and made him look at me. "Duke, I know you love her. Maybe not as much as you love me, but you do. Go to her. Tell her. Give yourself and her closure. I will come up in a bit. Tell her not to leave until I get there, okay?" Duke stared at me for a moment, looking deeply into my eyes. "I-I'm sorry Ellen. I shouldn't love another woman. You are my life, my love. And yet-"I cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. "Yes I know. You love her. I was gone for seven years and she filled a place in my heart. She healed some of the hurt that I left. Most people would be mad, even jealous, but I'm not. I'm grateful that you had someone like her to keep an eye on you and at least attempt to keep you out of trouble," I finished with a soft smile. The car rocked as another meteor hit the ground. "Now go, Duke. Go say goodbye to her. We won't see her again for another 27 years. I will come up in a few minutes," I said softly. He nodded and kissed me hard before getting out of the car and heading up the hill towards where the mysterious barn was sitting. I sighed and got slowly out of the car. I glanced at the clock in the car. I'd give them about five minutes before walking up there. That would give me the time to take the long path up. I began walking along a slightly worn path, pulling my jacket closer to me as a chill wind blew through the trees. "Ms. Hendrickson," a voice said from behind me. Startled I grabbed my gun spinning around. Behind me stood a tall, thin black man with a pencil mustache. "Who are you?" I asked, still pointing my gun towards him. He smiled thinly. "My name is Agent Howard. I know you've heard of me from your friend Audrey," he replied softly. I looked him over. He sure as hell looked exactly how Audrey had described him. "What do you want? Why aren't you up with Audrey at the barn. She's going in just like you wanted. No matter how many different ways we looked into, there was nothing we could do. So you got what you wanted," I said, frustration obvious in my voice. He grimaced. "Okay I deserve that," he said finally. "But what if there was a way to save Haven and Audrey? What would you do?" I stared at him for a long moment. "I would take it as long as it doesn't risk anyone else's life," I replied slowly. "Walk with me and I will explain," he replied, offering me his arm. I brushed past him and continued up the path. He sighed and followed me. "Audrey is not the only one who can stop the troubles. There are actually two people aside from Audrey who can do that. You and Nathan." I stared at him. "What do you mean? Why can I stop the troubles? Why Nathan? What do we have that is so special?" "Nathan is Audrey's true love. If she kills him, she can stop the troubles forever. You and Audrey are similar in that you have a neutralizing gene that helps to control the troubles. If you go in there you will become the new Audrey. You will come out of the Barn in 27 years and come back to Haven and stop them again as someone new. Audrey will continue to live her life here in Haven with Nathan. Duke and Dwight will eventually move on with their lives, but their troubles will all be gone for the next 27 years," Howard said. I had frozen a few feet back as he made the offer. I could stop the troubles. I could take Audrey's place. I could make things better and give Audrey a chance to live. "And, if you _both_ were to enter the Barn, the troubles would disappear forever. Between the two of you, you would be able to rid Haven of the troubles and they would never come back." "And would we get to come back?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer. "No. You would stay in the barn forever." I was quite for a long time as we continued to walk along the path. "Okay. I'll go. I'll go into the Barn as long as you leave Audrey alone," I said finally. Howard turned to me and smiled. "Yes. I would be attending to you from now on. Audrey would be free to live her life with Nathan, here in Haven," he replied. I swallowed and tried to ease the lump in my throat as I realized what I was agreeing to, but Audrey deserved a better life. She deserved to have love and happiness with Nathan and Nathan deserved to have a life free of the troubles. Once Duke was free of his curse, he could be free of Haven and go travelling. He would survive without me. He would able to find someone he could touch and who could touch him back. He deserved more than me. And Dwight, Dwight would mourn and be mad at me for the rest of his natural life, but he would do the same thing if he were put in my position. As the Barn came into view I paused and took another steadying breath looking at the woods around me. "Come with me Ellen," Howard said to me softly. I turned and he was holding out his hand for me. "Ellen, you must come with me," he said softly and I gently took his hand. "Good girl. Come along now. We are already behind schedule." Then he was leading me forward towards where I could see Duke and Audrey talking. Dwight was nearby with Nathan, who was watching Audrey intently.

None of them noticed that I had arrived with Howard until Audrey turned away from Duke. "Ellen," she said softly coming towards me. I smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Audrey I know how to save you," I whispered in her ear. She pulled back in surprise. "How?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope. "I go into the barn in your place," I replied. "Agent Howard has said that, if I go in the troubles will stop and I will take your place. You can live a normal life with Nathan, free of the troubles for a time and then you can meet me again in 27 years. And we can do this all over again." My smile was wavering slightly at the enormity of what I was going to do. Audrey shook her head. "No I wouldn't wish this on anyone, Ellen least of all you! You've got Duke and Dwight and a life here," she said seriously, her voice rising. Duke and Nathan noticing something was wrong came over. "Duke, remember what I made you promise? I need you to keep it for both of them okay?" Duke looked confused. "Why Ellen? She's not…" "No Audrey. I can't let you. I have the opportunity to give you a life. To let you live a normal life with Nathan and Duke. You've never been given a choice! Now I'm going to give you the opportunity!" I sobbed, trying to make her see reason. Audrey took my gloved hands in hers. "Ellen, I can't let you do this either. I'm prepared. Duke or Dwight, someone hold her please!" Dwight came up behind me and held me around the waist, tightly. I struggled as best I could as Audrey kissed Nathan, taking his gun and handing it to Duke before striding towards the Barn. I glanced around and noticed that Dwight wasn't paying attention to me. He had noticed Jordan hiding behind a box and was concentrating on her. I quickly slipped his grasp and sprinted towards the Barn. "Audrey! NO!" I screamed. She stepped in and was closing the door just as I got there. I could hear Duke and Nathan screaming at me, but I had managed to catch the edge of the door before it sealed and I slipped into the Barn.

As I walked forward, I couldn't find Audrey anywhere. "Audrey!?" I yelled, searching for her. "Audrey where are you?" I screamed. Suddenly I felt a jolt, as if the world had been turned on it's side for a moment and then the walls started shaking. I heard the door open and I saw Duke running in. "Ellen! Oh thank God! Hurry go out I'll find Audrey and be right behind you! Nathan shot Agent Howard and the Barn is imploding! Go! Please!" I nodded and kissed him fiercely before running for the door. As I opened the door I was thrown out. I rolled forward and came to a halt against a stone of some sort. I slowly got up and looked around. I was in the field where the Barn was. I slowly turned around and noticed that I had bumped into a headstone. I slowly walked around it and was stunned. It read:

Ellen Hendrickson

Beloved sister, friend and girlfriend

Lost far before her time, but never forgotten

Omnia Vincit Amour

Beneath those words was my birth date and my apparent day of death, which was the day I stepped into the Barn, but I wasn't dead. I heard a gasp from behind me and spun around. Dwight was standing there with flowers in his hand. His face was pale and gaunt. He had let his beard grow a bit and his hair was long and shaggy. At the moment his mouth was gaping like a fish. "Ellen?" he whispered and I nodded. He ran to me and wrapped me in his arms, crying. "I thought I had really lost you this time!" he said as he held me closely. I pulled away slowly. "Dwight, I just stepped into the Barn. I've only been gone a few minutes." He pulled away and looked at me strangely. "Ellen, it's been 2 months. The Barn is gone…" I looked at him strangely and looked behind me. Sure enough the Barn had disappeared. "But…I was just in it. I just saw Duke and he told me that Nathan shot Agent Howard and he made me get out while he went to find Audrey! Where is he?! Where is Audrey?!" I asked, getting hysterical. "Elle, Duke didn't come out of the Barn. He…we…" he trailed off as he saw my eyes land on the stone next to mine.

Duke Crocker

Beloved brother, friend and boyfriend

Lost far before his time, but never forgotten

Omnia Vincit Amour

"No…" I whispered as I fell to my knees in front of the stone. The last thing I remember is Dwight calling my name before the world tilted on a strange axis and blackness enveloped everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay! So now we are going to be following Season 4. Ellen came back about 2 months after she stepped into the barn. When she realized that Duke was not there and that he had apparently died she fainted. This chapter is going to be jumping around in POV's for a bit and it's going to be a long chapter probably. **

**Dwight's POV**

I paced back and forth as I waited for a nurse to come and find me. Ellen had passed out up at the old field and hit her head on Duke's gravestone. It had been 2 months since Nathan and I had buried her and Duke after they disappeared along with the Barn and Agent Howards body. We had been forced to accept the reality that it hadn't worked because Nathan still couldn't feel and I was still a bullet magnet. The troubles hadn't gone away and Jordan had been calling for Nathan's death ever since. I had managed to ease the Guards fears for the moment because Nathan had left town, but now, with Ellen back I needed to try and get a hold of him. I tried to call him again as I paced but it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it Wuornos, you need to answer you fucking phone. Things have happened. Ellen showed up. She's here. She's alive. Duke and Audrey are still nowhere to be seen, but Ellen's here and she needs you! Call me back!" As I hung up the nurse came to find me. "Chief Hendrickson? Your sister is doing well, as is the baby…" The nurse continued to talk but there was a roaring in my ears that covered her words. Ellen was pregnant and there was no doubt in my mind that Duke was the father. She hadn't been with anyone else since she'd come back to Haven. "Chief?" I heard my name being called and I snapped out of my reverie. "Yes sorry what's up?" "I was saying that she should be waking up soon. There was no concussion, but she'll have a bump on her head for a bit. She'll have a headache for a little bit, but I'll give you some extra strength Ibuprofen and she'll be just fine." I nodded slowly. "How-" I cleared my throat. "How far along is she?" I asked softly. The nurse smiled. "She's just over four weeks. She probably wouldn't have even noticed it yet." I smiled softly. "Okay can we keep this between us please? I don't want anyone to know yet. I know she doesn't know and she has only just found out that the father is most likely dead. I need to give her time to come to terms with this." The nurse nodded sympathetically and led me to Ellen's room.

She looked so pale laying there. Her eyes were open and red. There were tear tracks running down her face and her hands were placed over her stomach protectively. "Elle?" I asked softly and I saw her flinch before quickly wiping the tear tracks from her face and turning to face me. There were tears in her eyes and she was trying her damndest to keep them from falling. I sighed and moved to her side holding her tightly. "I'm sorry Elle. I'm so so sorry. What can I do to help?" I asked softly. She shook her head and just sobbed into my chest. "He was right behind me Dwight! He kissed me! Not two hours ago! He kissed me on my lips and said that he was going to find Audrey and be RIGHT behind me. He promised me!" she screamed into my chest. "He can't be gone! He just…he can't be! I can't do this alone! I can't-" she broke off sobbing. I held her tightly to my chest, feeling the tears build and slide down my cheeks. "You won't sweetheart. I'm here and I'm trying to get a hold of Nathan so you'll have him. The Guard will help. Vince and Dave will be there for you and Jordan will be there too," I tried to comfort her. "I don't want their help or their pity! It's because of them that Duke and Audrey are gone! It's because of Vince and Dave that Nathan is gone! They pushed us to let Audrey go into that freaking Barn! And even when I was given the option of taking her place you wouldn't let me! It's all of you!" She screamed trying to push me away, but I held tight, knowing that she was just hurting. I rocked her slowly and let her cry and scream herself out before slowly slipping back into unconsciousness.

I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. It went straight to voicemail and I once again left a message. "Nathan, it's Dwight. I know you're hurting, but I need you right now. Like I said in my earlier message Ellen appeared again. She literally appeared out of thin air right next to where the Barn used to be and had no idea that two months had passed. And it gets worse. Nathan, Ellen's pregnant. It's Duke's. She's devastated. She says that she was only in the Barn for a matter of minutes before Duke came in and told her that you had shot Howard and got her out of there saying he would be right behind her with Audrey. They could…they could both still be in there Nathan. Alive. Please call me back. I've got to get Ellen home, but I think she could really use you. Please, come home." I sighed and hung up the phone, gathered Ellen into my arms and headed home.

**2 Months Later**

I jumped out of the car before it was even fully parked running through the door. I found Jordan on the floor passed out and Ellen curled up in the fetal position screaming. She was holding her head and I could see that she wasn't wearing her gloves. "Elle, honey what happened?" I asked softly. She stopped screaming at the sound of my voice and Jordan had begun to stir so one way or another I would get my answers. Ellen's voice when she replied was broken and hoarse. "She…she said I was better off without Duke and Nathan. She-she said that they were horrible people. She told me that I had to get rid of my baby. She said that if I loved them that I didn't deserve to have happiness either. She threatened me. Saying she would hurt me if I didn't give up the baby. She said she'd hurt my baby girl. I couldn't stop myself Dwight I was just so mad! She didn't know that I was troubled I guess…" she grabbed her head again, hissing in pain. Jordan slowly sat up. "What the hell happened?" she asked, holding her head. "You pissed her off, in the state she's in!?" I growled softly trying to keep from exploding with Ellen nearby. Jordan sighed in annoyance. "I just said she was better off-" she began but I cut her off. "Not only is Ellen pregnant with Duke Crocker's child, but Nathan Wuornos was like another brother to her and to me. On top of the fact that she is pregnant, she is troubled, hence the gloves! Why would you even _think _that tormenting her would be a good idea?!" Jordan was stunned. I was normally the calm one, but she had hurt my baby sister and she didn't seem to even care. "Get out," I said harshly before turning to Ellen and handing her a new pair of gloves.

"I'm sorry baby. She didn't mean it. We are keeping out eyes and ears out in case Duke comes back. We'll figure this out. I promise." Ellen nodded and curled up on the bed again, crying softly and holding her stomach gently. It wasn't overly noticeable unless you knew what to look for. My baby sister was having a baby and Duke was going to miss it. Duke was going to miss seeing another child of his.

**Duke's POV**

I glanced around anxiously as I made the phone call to Dave. "Haven Herald?" I heard his voice on the other end of the line. "Dave what the hell is going on?" I asked urgently. "Who is this?" "It's Duke! Duke Crocker!" "Is this some kind of joke?" I sighed knowing there was only one way to convince him. "Two words Dave: Oprah Winfrey!' there was a harsh gasp. "It is you! Where are you? We thought you were dead! It's been 6 months!" "I know. I've been in the Barn. I was only in for a minute or two. I sent Ellen out, took a few steps forward and then I was in Boston! I need to find Nathan though. Can you put me through to his line? I think I may have found Audrey…" I glanced at Jennifer in the drivers seat next to me. "And is Ellen there? Did she make it out okay?" I could see the tone in my voice had caught Jennifer's attention. "Duke," Dave began. "Nathan left town I know where you might be able to find him. As for Ellen, yes she made it out. She appeared in the field 2 months after the Barn disappeared. Duke, you need to get back here. She's not good. She needs you…" I gulped and nodded. "As soon as I get Nathan, I will head for Haven. See you in about 24 hours." I hung up the phone and put the address for the bar that Nathan was rumored to be at before leaning back against the seat.

"So…" Jennifer began. "Who's Ellen?" She asked softly. "My girlfriend. My high school sweetheart. We grew up together in Haven. She's troubled as well. She can't touch anyone, even me. She drains their life force. She-apparently she hasn't taken my disappearance well. She showed up 4 months ago. I was only in the Barn a few seconds longer than her and there was a 4 month gap between when she came home and me," I sighed and wiped the tears from my cheeks quickly. "You love her?" She asked softly and I just nodded in response. "More than anything in this world."

When we found Nathan it wasn't pretty, but he got cleaned up and turned his cell phone back on, finding he had numerous messages from Dwight. The most recent was from two days ago.

"Nathan, it's Dwight again. I don't even know why I keep calling you, You obviously don't want to hear from us or answer my calls. I guess it's a solace. A way to get my thoughts out. Ellen's almost 6 months along now. A baby girl, that's what the doctors are saying. She's really starting to show, but I don't know if Ellen's going to make it past the birth. She's depressed. She barely gets out of bed. She only eats for the sake of the baby. She…attacked Jordan a few days ago when Jordan said she was better off without you and Duke. She used her trouble on her. Knocked her out cold. It was kind of brilliant to see her knocked on her ass for once, but you know Ellen. She doesn't use her trouble. I think the hormones are getting to her. If you get this please come home. She may not have Duke, but she needs you. If nothing else you can help each other heal. Please come home Nathan. She needs you. I need you."

The line cut out and I was left staring at the phone. Ellen was pregnant. Ellen was pregnant with my child. A baby girl. I was going to be a father. And I would get to know this baby. I was going to be a real father to her. I had to get back to Haven.

**Nathan's POV**

Ellen was pregnant. Audrey may still be alive. Duke was here and this Jennifer girl had a connection to the Barn that I could use to get to Audrey. Ellen was pregnant. My sister was going to have a baby and I hadn't been there for her. I felt horrible. Dwight had been trying nonstop to get a hold of me since she had been found 4 months ago. I had been wallowing in my grief though. And I had ignored my family. I was shaken out of my reverie as we were stopped by the Guard as we entered Haven. Dwight and Jordan were with them and I snarled at Jordan knowing what she had done to Ellen. I looked toward Dwight as Duke and Jennifer explained the plan for Audrey to kill me to stop the troubles. I knew Ellen wouldn't like it, but for the time being I would be the best friend and brother a girl could want. As the Guard dispersed Dwight stepped forward and pulled Duke into a hug. "I know about the baby," Duke said softly and Dwight nodded. "She's bad Duke. I'm afraid I'm going to lose her for real this time. She's down by the docks. She liked to be close to the Cape Rouge, but said she couldn't live there anymore since your brother Wade's been staying there." Duke and I shared a worried look. Wade being here could cause many problems. We would deal with that later. Duke shook his head. "Listen, Jennifer, I need you to go with Dwight for the moment. He'll take care of you for the moment. I need you to tell him everything you told me about what you were hearing. Nathan and I will be back soon I promise." Without even waiting for an answer Duke and I got back into our car and made for the docks.

**Ellen's POV**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. My hand was pressed gently against my swollen stomach. I was 6 months pregnant. The father was Duke and my child, my baby girl, was never going to know her father. My gloves lay across my night stand, forgotten as I hadn't been out in months. I wasn't near anyone other than Dwight and I didn't touch him. I was listless and, if it weren't for him almost force feeding me I probably wouldn't even be eating.

I glanced at the clock and finally decided to at least get up and take a shower. I slowly moved across the room, grabbing my robe as I went. As I stood under the hot water I thought back over the past couple of months. I had found out I was pregnant just after I "returned from the dead". Dwight had helped me move back into his house so he could keep an eye on me. Duke's brother Wade had showed up in town to set his affairs in order and had ended up staying. He was living on the Cape Rouge and working at the Gray Gull. I had tried to go in, but it was too painful. I couldn't accept that Duke was dead. I was hoping that maybe he had managed to get out. That he had found Audrey and was able to get her out, but they were somewhere else and unable to let us know they were okay. I had been rationalizing it in anyway I could so I didn't have accept that he was dead. It was just too painful.

As I got out of the shower I heard the phone ring. I moved to get it. "Hello?" I asked softly. "Ellen, good you're up. Listen, I am coming by the house. I just wanted to make sure you were decent. I'm going to have a few of the guys from work with me grabbing some things for a clean up okay?" I smiled softly. "Okay. I will be dressed. I just got out of the shower. I was thinking of going down to the docks today. Would you be willing to drop me off on your way back to the station?" I asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah, of course! I'm glad you're getting out of the house sweetie," he replied. "I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up and I went to change, pulling on some warm clothing. There was a small spot near the Cape Rouge that I loved to sit and watch the waves from. It was close enough to home without being painful for me.

An hour later I was sitting on the bench with a decaf coffee in my hands listening to the waves. I could see the Cape Rouge from where I was sitting. Even she seemed sad over her masters…disappearance. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I ran a soothing hand over my belly. "Don't worry baby, you'll know all about your father. I promise. You'll know how loving and brave he was, even though he was kind of stupid some times. You'll know about how stupid mommy was for running away for seven years. And how much she loves him and misses him everyday…" I whispered softly. I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks and I quickly went to wipe them away as I heard footsteps approaching. "Dwight I told you I'd be fine on my own-"I said softly as I turned around. I froze, the coffee falling from my hands.

Standing in front of me was Duke Crocker. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was there. Standing in front me. Alive. "Duke?" I asked softly, unsure if I should trust my eyes. I had had this dream many a time and every time I went to touch him, he would disappear into smoke and I would wake up with tears streaming down my face. I moved to touch him slowly. My hand was shaking as I slowly reached up and laid it on his cheek.

When he didn't turn to smoke I broke. The sobs tore from my chest and the tears streamed down my face as he gathered me into his arms and held me as tight as my protruding belly would allow. "You're real?!" I sobbed into his chest. I could feel his shoulders heaving as he held me close. "I'm real sweetheart. I'm real and I'm here. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I left you alone!" I leaned back enough to look at his face, refusing to leave his embrace just yet. I found his eyes and then, using the hand that was now around his neck, I pulled his lips to mine for a passionate kiss.

We pulled away slowly and he rested his forehead against mine. "You're pregnant," he said softly. "_We _are pregnant. I'm six months along Duke." He stared into my eyes and I saw every emotion possible flick across his face. "You're going to be a daddy." The smile that finally broke out on his face was beautiful.

Our quiet moment was then promptly ruined by someone clearing their throat. I glanced over Duke's shoulder and say Nathan standing there. "Oh gods Nathan! You're back!" I moved to run to him, but Duke held tightly to me. Nathan compromised and came to me, wrapping his arms around me and Duke tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I whispered into his chest. "Both of you!" there was a small pause. "You are okay right?" I asked then. Looking between the two men. Nathan looked away slowly. "We figured out how to stop the troubles," Duke said slowly. I felt the dread begin to build in my stomach. "We have to have Audrey kill Nathan." I sighed and nodded. "I know…" I said softly, causing both men to stare at me. "Agent Howard told me that day. It's why I tried to go into the Barn. So she wouldn't have to." They both relaxed for the moment. "You're pregnant," Nathan said finally. I smiled again. "Yep. You're going to be an uncle Nathan and I have a feeling this little girl's going to have you wrapped around her finger."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Nathan, Duke and I made our way back to the car I listened as they each talked about what had happened to them, but for the most part I stayed silent. I clung to both of them like lifelines and only let go of them briefly to get into the car and buckle up. Duke was driving so I wrapped my hands around Nathan's hands and leaned my head on Duke's shoulder, inhaling his unique masculine scent. I had missed them both so much.

I was so caught up in my head that I didn't even notice that we had reached the police station or that I had tears running down my cheeks. Once the car was parked Nathan patted my hand and got out leaving Duke and I alone for a moment. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, both of us sobbing in relief for having found each other again and in grief for the time lost. "I thought I was going to have to raise this little girl on my own and only tell her stories of her papa. Of our love and of your bravery. I was so scared Duke!" I whispered softly into his neck. "I know baby. I'm so sorry that I put you through that. I was literally in there no more than ten seconds longer than you but time really does move differently there. I'm so sorry," he said kissing forehead briefly before moving his lips to my eyes and then my lips as if memorizing my face again. It had been almost 4 months for me, but for him it may have only been days. I held him tightly, pressing my lips hard against his before pulling away slowly. "I guess we should go inside," I said softly and he nodded. "We will continue this tonight once I kick Wade out of the Cape Rouge. We have some catching up to do," he said winking. I laughed, really laughed, for the first time in months and slid out of the car after him. He helped me down and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me into the Police Station.

As we entered Dwight looked up and smiled brightly. "You look better Elle. Having him back agrees with you," he said with a wink. "Thank you Duke," he said even softer, shaking his hand. "Duke?" a voice called and we turned to see a young woman sitting on one of the tables with Nathan. She had short hair and a hat on and was looking at Duke with a deer in headlights kind of expression. "Jennifer, this is Ellen. My girlfriend that I told you about. Ellen this is Jennifer. She was the one who found me in Boston and got me out of major trouble and helped me get here," he said softly. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and moved swiftly, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said softly in her ear. "Thank you for getting him back here to me." She hugged me back gently, slightly surprised. "It's not a problem," she said softly. I pulled back and immediately ended up back in Duke's arms and we all discussed the most recent trouble. The weather was going crazy and Nathan recalled a case when Audrey first arrived in Haven, about 2 years before I came back, where they had that problem with a woman named Marion. I thought of all the women who had come to keep me company over the past month and I remembered her. "Can I come? She was the only one of the people Dwight had babysitting me that didn't try and make me talk about Duke or Nathan or Audrey or the baby. She and I just talked. I liked her. If she's causing this, maybe I can help," I said softly. The boys looked nervous, but nodded. I knew that Duke was hesitant to let me out of his sight and I agreed with the idea of not leaving his side, so away we went, to the edge of town where a storm was centering. I pulled my coat tighter and headed with the guys into the house. I may have been pregnant, but I was still a cop. "Marion?" I called softly, feeling the biting cold. I shivered violently. "Marion are you in here?" I called again. There was no answer and I moved further into the room. "No," Nathan said softly. "Ellen, you, Duke and Dwight get out of here. I can't feel the cold so I may last a bit longer than you." I glanced towards where I could see Marion sitting and then glanced at my brother and Duke, finally consenting.

We quickly exited the house and moved a safe distance away. The weather was getting worse and Duke had moved to protectively stand in front of me if anything came flying at us. Then as suddenly as it had started the storm faded. I glanced around and saw Nathan coming out with Marion wrapped in his arms. Vince and Dave arrived just in time to take her away from the house while Nathan explained that the love of her life, Conrad, had passed away and sent Marion's emotions into a turmoil, hence the crazy weather.

Jennifer seemed at a loss when we got back to the station so I quickly took her under my wing and we headed for The Gull. I knew that Duke would join us there soon and we had agreed that, until we found Audrey, she was more than welcome to live in the apartment above the bar. All the deeds had been transferred back to Duke, although he still hadn't been down to see Wade. The man gave me the creeps, but he was my future brother-in-law so I knew I needed to at least tolerate him.

When we arrived The Gull I showed Jennifer the apartment and then we headed down to the bar. Wade was tending to the normal customers as I made my usual rounds, greeting people. Everyone was surprised to see me, but they were happy I was out and about finally. They all expressed their sympathies over Duke and their excitement over having another Crocker running around. I smiled and greeted everyone in turn. I figured that when Duke got here they could have their own little show. I shot him a quick text letting him know where I was and that I hadn't told anyone that he was back. He agreed that it would be a good way to let everyone know he was back. I stepped outside for some fresh air about ten minutes before I knew he would be arriving and was suddenly crowded into a corner by Wade.

"What do you want, Crocker?" I asked softly. We had not had any enjoyable conversations since I had reappeared in town. He had not taken kindly to the fact that, while he was still to run the business if he so chose to, I had full ownership of The Gray Gull and the Cape Rouge. He didn't know about the troubles or about the Crocker Curse, but I was always very wary around him. "I just wanted to check in. You are my almost sister-in-law and you're carrying my brothers baby. I wanted to make sure you are being," he paused, allowing his eyes to run along my body and I suppressed a shudder. "Taken care of," he finished with a smirk. "I'm doing just fine Wade. You don't need to worry about me. And your niece is doing just fine. She's very happy today, hence why I am actually here. She apparently thought it would be a great idea for me to get out of the house for a while." With that being said I pushed past him and went back into the Gull.

It was then that I heard the collective gasp coming from the front of the bar and knew what was going on. I looked over at the front door and, even though I knew what I would see, I couldn't help but gasp. His shaggy brown hair was blown array by the wind outside, He had changed into a clean t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it and clean pair of jeans. Our eyes locked and the entire room was quiet as I made my way towards him.

**Duke's POV**

I knew that, when I arrived at The Gull it was going to be hard to deal with Wade, but I hadn't expected the shot to the gut I got when I saw Ellen. It had only been a few hours and it still felt like it was the first time I had seen her. This was a different Ellen from earlier though. The woman I saw earlier had been broken and depressed, the woman standing on the other side of the room staring at me breathlessly was happy and glowing. Her maternity dress fit her perfectly, accentuating and showing off the forming baby bump and her blossoming breasts. The chain around her neck still held my ring and I knew that the time would soon be upon me to take that ring from the chain and place it on her finger. Once we found Audrey and she was here to witness it. I looked into her eyes and the world around me got quiet. I slowly took steps through the people towards her as she moved towards me at the same pace. She was in my arms in a matter of seconds and the world exploded around us. The room was clapping and whistling as a placed a long passionate kiss on her lips. Then I knelt and placed a soft kiss on her belly. "Hey baby," I whispered softly. "I'm your daddy." Ellen looked down at me with tears in her eyes and a brilliant smile on her lips. Then she glanced over my shoulder and the smiled faded a bit. I turned and saw that Wade was behind me chatting up Jennifer. I growled softly and, taking Ellen with me, I moved towards them. "Hello Wade," I said through a tight jaw. "Long time to no see."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is going to continue in Duke's POV for the moment and then will switch again to Ellen's POV. This is going to be a very short chapter. I would like to put it to the readers of this story because I am torn as to what to do with this next section. I can either make it a slash and femslash where Audrey falls for Jennifer and Dwight has fallen for Nathan or have Nathan with Audrey and Jennifer with Dwight. Either way I don't mind, but just rereading the story I feel like it could go either way. What do you, the readers think? Let me know! Ta ta for now! ~Rose**

Wade looked at me and smiled brightly. He had obviously been drinking and, by the look of Jennifer's uncomfortable smile, he was on the prowl for a fun time. Ellen was tense with beside me and Jennifer quickly came to stand behind me, next to her. In the back of my mind I was smiling at how quickly and well they seemed to be getting on, but I was more focused on getting Wade out of town before the Guard decided to get him out themselves. We talked for a few minutes and he made a toast to me that the bar reciprocated and then I made the final announcement to him. "You're going to have to find another place to live for the moment Wade. I'm moving back in and Ellen will be coming with me I think, until we can find a house to buy. There isn't enough room for the three of us and in a few months it would be four of us. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be abrupt and kick you out, but we are going to need to space soon." Wade nods understandingly and smiles at Ellen and me. I take note to the fact that the when he looks at her his eyes wander lower than her eyes and the smile turns into more of a smirk or a sneer. "You can stay for the night, but you'll have to go after that," I said as the final note, before wrapping my arm around Ellen's waist and heading for a table nearby.

**Ellen's POV**

I walked with Duke, away from Wade and could feel his eyes following me. I shuddered and held onto Duke tighter. His brother was a creep, but he was Duke's brother, so I'd deal. I looked up at Duke's face as he greeted Jennifer and myself sit down and then sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. "So tell me about your trouble, Jennifer," I said softly. She smiled at me, a little uncomfortable. "Um okay. About six months ago I was working and I heard someone screaming for Audrey. A young woman. And then there was another voice, a man's voice. They were muddled but then the man's got louder as he started yelling for Audrey again. Then nothing. It was silent. Then two days ago I was watching the news and I saw Duke on the news yelling for Audrey Parker and I recognized his voice and after speaking with you I-" she cut off suddenly and seemed to be listening intently. I moved to speak, but Duke squeezed my hand and motioned for me to wait. Suddenly Jennifer shook her head. "Sorry. Audrey is in a bar of some sort. I think she's still inside the Barn. There's…someone…talking to her. He's trying to get her to remember here. To remember Haven…I think…" she said finally. Duke smiled softly. "You did great Jennifer. Thank you for the information you've provided so far," he said. "So I set her up above the Gull, Duke and we can either stay on the Rouge or my room at Dwight's place. Whichever you prefer," I said, trying not to let on exactly how exhausted I was from the events of the day, but I should have known better than to try. "Of course, babe you must be exhausted. Jennifer, we will be just down the docks on the Cape Rouge. You have my cell phone number if you need anything. Okay? I need to get her to bed," Duke said as he jumped up to help me up. I smiled softly and gave Jennifer another hug. "Again thank you for bringing him home. I left my number and my brother Dwight's numbers on a piece of paper on the counter in your apartment so if you need something you can always call us too. We will back tomorrow morning okay?" she smiled and returned the hug nodding. "No worries. I'll be okay!" Jennifer hugged Duke and then the two of us made our way towards the Rouge.

Duke pulled me to his side as we walked and glanced over at him again, feeling the uncontrollable smile once again spread across my face. He was home. I wasn't going to have to raise this baby all on my own and we were going to get Audrey back too. Everything was going to work out just fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next few days were tense as Duke, Jennifer and I worked to try to open up Jennifer's connection the Barn and to Audrey in any way possible. We tried yoga, meditation, drinking, etc. Anything we could think of to relax her brain and open her mind. Finally, I had enough and I knew Jennifer was more stressed than relaxed so I suggested a day in Portland having a girls day. I needed to get some more maternity clothing and I wanted to start picking out some specific baby clothing. Jennifer agreed with me and after some careful begging and pleading and pouting on my end with Duke, it was agreed that Jennifer and I would take his jeep Portland for the day. I wasn't allowed to get too much baby stuff because Duke wanted to help with that, but I could get a few things.

The morning dawned clear and beautiful. The weather reports were saying it was going to be a nice sunny day and neither of us could wait to get out town for a little while. I made sure to pull on my skin-tight leather gloves that went all the way up to my upper arms just to be safe and together we set out. The day started out normal enough we got to the closest mall we could find and started just wandering. We picked out a few things each and tried them on. I got to know Jennifer a bit better as we went from store to store and she asked a few questions of her own about my life, about how Duke and I met, about Dwight, etc. It was fun and relaxing.

We had just sat down at the food court with ice cream when she asked about why my nickname from Nathan was Prom Queen. I laughed at the memory. "That's a funny story actually. So like I said Duke and I started dating when we were all sophomore's in high school. When our senior ball rolled around we obviously went together. Things between Duke and Nathan weren't exactly the greatest, but they put up with each other because I insisted on it. So we went together, Duke and I and Nathan and his date. I think her name was Ashley or something, anyway. When it came time to announce the Prom King and Queen none of us really cared. Nathan was nominated, but didn't think he would win and I wasn't even on the card, but apparently everyone had decided to rebel and they botched the voting so Nathan was the Prom King and I was the Prom Queen. I had never won anything like that in my life and I was so excited, but sad because I had hoped to dance with Duke. So Nathan and I devised a plan. We dance for half the song together and then brought our respective dates to the floor and danced with them for the rest of the song. It was a fun night that we all actually really enjoyed. Jennifer…are you okay?" I realized that as I had talked she had pressed her hand to her temple and seemed to be listening intently to something. I shut up quickly and waited for her to talk to me.

Minutes passed before she shook her head and looked up at me with scared eyes. "We need to get back to Haven. I heard them talking about a door in the area that Audrey is in. She needs to open this door on her end and we need to open the door on our end so she can come through. I…I keep hearing a…fog horn of some sort...I need to talk to Duke." I nodded and grabbed our bags and together we headed for the car.

On the drive back to Haven Jennifer explained the conversation to Duke, who then looked up where a fog horn would be in relation to Haven geography. He figured out where this door was supposed to be, gave us directions and then hung up so he could call Nathan. I quickly navigated us to the hill near the lighthouse and we quickly, or as quickly as I could, moved up the hill to where Jennifer saw a door standing in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't see it but I could sense it. I knew it was there, so I laid my hand on it softly, feeling power pulsing under my hands. I had the indescribable urge to touch the door with my bare hands so, while Nathan, Duke and the Guard argued I slipped my glove off and pressed it against the door softly. I felt my body go rigid as I heard Audrey in my head talking to someone about the door. He was explaining that he was going to stay in the Barn. There was a warm tingling feeling going through my hand and it was mirrored on my other hand. It went from warm to burning quickly. I heard a high keening scream and was shocked to realize that it was coming from me.

It broke off as Duke pulled me away from the door, unknowingly touching my bare hand. I jerked it back at the contact out of instinct, but he didn't go down like everyone else. I stared at him and he stared back. Everyone was silent as we all looked at my hands and his. "You just…" I whispered softly and he nodded. "Gods forgive me for this…" I whispered before gently pressing my bare hand against his cheek, ready to pull back the second I felt the tell-tale signs of my trouble. My mouth fell open as nothing happened. I pressed my hand more firmly against him and only felt the wonderful feeling of his scruff against the palm of my hand. Dave and Vince had shown up at some point as well as more of the Guard as Jordan. I scowled at her and quickly moved towards her, wanting to test something. She never saw me coming as I gently but firmly placed my hand on the base of her neck. She gasped in shock and I hissed in pain as she filled my head. The contact was brief, but more than enough to find out that my trouble was still there, but Duke was apparently immune to it.

Suddenly I saw Jennifer move towards the door and open it. I quickly moved to her side and looked through it searching for Audrey. Nathan came to stand with us and we all saw someone far away moving towards us. There was a large blast of energy and we were all knocked back into unconsciousness.

When I came to I saw someone laying in the grass near Nathan. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights. She was dressed nothing like Audrey, but I knew it was her. I could feel it. As Nathan sat up he explained to her what had happened as he placed the gun in her hand and asked her to shoot him. I began to protest, but Jordan was there suddenly with one arm around my throat and her other hand holding a gun to my stomach. "Kill him or I kill her," she said to Audrey, who was staring at us blankly. "No, I'm not killing anyone. Especially not someone I don't know," Audrey replied and all of us stared at her. "And who is Audrey? My name is Lexie."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so this chapter is pretty long (YAY for my muse not being stubborn today). It is also pretty dark. I apologize for the dark turn this takes, but this is Haven. Nothing stays good for long. Plus I really didn't want it to seem like Duke and Ellen have this fairytale relationship with no problems and such. They have problems, but they get through them together. This also gives Audrey a chance to reveal herself to Ellen for a reason, since Ellen will need her best friend more than anything now. In case you can't tell by the end of this chapter, I REALLY don't care for Jordan. But she grew on me so I promise things will turn out a bit better in her relationship with Ellen before long. Again I'm sorry for the darkness in this chapter. **

Everyone was frozen in shock for a moment and a look of utter despair came over Nathan's face. She was his Audrey, but she wasn't. I felt Jordan tighten her grip on me in fury as she let loose an inhuman scream. "NO! Kill him!" she screamed, slamming the gun into my stomach hard. I cried out in pain as my knees began to buckle. I met Duke's eyes and I could read his terror. "Jordan, let her go, please…" he begged. "No! She's the key. You and Nathan and Audrey and Dwight would always do anything for her! ANYTHING! Well now you have to! Audrey kill Nathan or I shoot Ellen!" I could tell that Jordan had snapped. I also knew that, even with Dwight's bullet magnetism, this was too close to me to not do some sort of damage to me and more importantly to the baby. So I slowly moved my ungloved hand back towards her body, hoping that she was too busy focusing on Nathan and Audrey to pay attention to my movement. She had foolishly worn a shirt and jacket that left a bit of stomach exposed and I took advantage of it, placing as much of my hand on her as I could and sending her to the ground seizing. After that many things happened at once, Dave ran over and helped me up as I collapsed to the ground next to Jordan in pain, Duke was doing his best to keep the Guard occupied while Nathan made a run for it and Jennifer was trying to help Audrey, because I was still absolutely certain that, even though she said she was Lexie, she was Audrey.

Duke glanced at me and I nodded for him to go ahead and him, Jennifer and Audrey took off into the forest while Dave helped me down the path to the cars. We left Jordan where she was not wanting to deal with her for the moment. Once at the cars Dave briefly checked me over and we both noticed the blood that was seeping down my pant legs, just as a wave of pain hit me. I screamed in pain and surprise and Dave made a grab for my gloved hand. "Dave, something's wrong! I need Duke. Can you go get him for me?!" I hissed through another wave of pain. He nodded and took off running in the direction that Nathan had run in.

**Duke's POV**

I was trying to talk everyone down when Dave came running as fast as he could into the clearing. He seemed stunned to see what was happening, but quickly shook it off. "I hate to interrupt this little pow-wow, but we've got a big problem. I think Jordan did more damage than we realized. Ellen's miscarrying," he said looking directly at me. I felt a spike of pure terror fall like a rock in my stomach. I saw Dwight move to help get Nathan off the ground as I sprinted back towards the cars. When I arrived I found Ellen laying with her back against one of the tires of my jeep. There was blood seeping down her legs and she was hardly conscious. "Elle? Baby? I need you to wake up for me. I need you to open your eyes," I said urgently holding her face in my hands. I heard Nathan, Dwight, Jennifer and…Lexie…coming up behind me. "Come on baby, don't do this to me! We've been through too much!" I whispered with tears flowing down my face. Slowly I felt her stir. "Duke…it hurts…that bitch…she…she hurt Audrey Elizabeth…" she whispered softly and I smiled. "You've already named her?" I asked as Dwight came up and helped me to get her into the car. We needed to get her to the hospital immediately. Dwight got into the driver's seat while Jennifer, Nathan and Lexie got into Nathan's car to follow us. Ellen smiled wearily at me. "Yeah…I wanted to…" she cut off with a pained whimper and I took her ungloved hand in mine smiling at the feeling of her skin underneath mine. She smiled up at me slightly. "I can touch you…" she said softly. "Yeah. Yeah you can baby," I said softly, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "So tell me how you came up with the name baby. Just…just keep talking to me okay?" I glanced at Dwight and he nodded. "We should be at the hospital in about ten minutes," he whispered to me. I nodded quickly and turned my attention back to Ellen as she moaned in pain again, her hands wrapped around her stomach. There was more blood soaking through her pants. That worries me. She was losing a lot of blood. "I-" she coughed and I saw a small amount of blood on the corner of her mouth. "I wanted to honor Audrey and Lizzie. My two best friends," she whispered. I smiled and saw Dwight do the same. "Lizzie would have loved to meet her Uncle Duke and her new cousin Audrey," he said softly.

As we pulled into the ER there was a doctor and nurse waiting for us. They immediately got Ellen onto the gurney and I followed with her as far as I could and reminded them not to ouch her hands. I sat down in the closest chair then, to wait.

**4hrs Later**

We were still waiting to hear what was going on with Ellen when Jordan and a few members of the Guard came in. Dwight and Nathan immediately stood up, blocking them from getting to me, or the girls who had taken up posts on either side of me. Jennifer had her hands wrapped around mine and Lexie was sitting, albeit awkwardly, next to me trying to give a reassuring presence. There was something off about her, but my mind was too busy to think on it now. "What are you doing here Jordan?" Dwight said harshly. "Haven't you already done enough damage?" She scoffed. "It's better this way. That way we don't have another Crocker running around here trying to kill us!" My whole body tensed and, if the doctor hadn't come out at that moment, Jordan would have just found herself on the wrong end of my knife. "Mr. Crocker? Mr. Hendrickson?" he asked softly. We both moved quickly towards him. Jordan moved to follow us but Nathan blocked her way. "How are they?" I asked softly. The doctor sighed sadly. "Unfortunately we were unable to save the child. The damage was too great. When Ellen began to miscarry she was drowned by blood. I'm so sorry. The other part of bad news is that I am unsure if Ellen will ever be able to carry children again. There was severe tearing and bruising to her side and uterus. I didn't want to go through a whole hysterectomy, but at this point I'm not sure if it will be possible. The good news in all of this is that Ellen is going to make a full recovery aside from that. She will be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow afternoon hopefully. You can see her in a few minutes once she is settled into her room. I'll send the nurse to get you once she's ready." He nodded to us and then walked away.

I felt my legs give out and I collapsed to the ground. Dwight was by my side in an instant as was Nathan. Jordan and the Guard members made to move towards us, but I looked her in the eyes with a fury my father would have been proud of. "You happy now?!" I said harshly. "You've taken away an innocent life Jordan. You took away my child's life and nearly took my girlfriends life. You achieved your goal. You've made our lives a living hell. So I'd suggest you run and hide because, if Ellen doesn't come out of this 100% okay, I'll be coming for your blood. And I have an inkling that the Chief of Police will have no problems whatsoever helping me." My voice was a low hiss filled with malice and anger. I could see her face visibly pale as I spoke, but I didn't care. She turned on her heel and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay ya'll so it's going to get a bit less dark, but we are still going to have to deal with some PTSD, issues with Jordan and Audrey revealing herself to Ellen before she tells Duke or Nathan. I just want to give a quick shout out to STforRK and PheonixTears589 for reviewing as much as you have and letting me know what you think!**

**Duke's POV**

I walked into the hospital room and had to stop for a moment. Ellen was lying on the bed with her hair flowing out around her head like a halo. She was lying so still and she was so pale that she could have passed for a corpse. Only the tell-tale beeping from the heart monitor told me she was still alive. Dwight was standing next to me trying to collect himself. He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "She loves you so much Duke. At first I hated it. I thought you were going to hurt her and leave her. But now seeing everything you guys have been through together, I don't know how you do it!" he whispered softly. I smiled a bit. "I love her. And she, miraculously loves me back. She's my life and I'd do anything for her. If only I could have gotten her here sooner…" I felt the tears slide down my face as the realization that our baby was gone. She wasn't there anymore. She wasn't growing inside my amazing girlfriends body. She was gone. I felt a sob building in my chest and Dwight, being the older brother, pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay," he said softly. "We'll all get you guys through this. I promise." I nodded and just took comfort in the act of being comforted for a minute.

I heard Ellen stirring and quickly pulled away wiping my tears and moved towards her bed. "Hey baby," I whispered softly, running a finger along her cheek as she looked at me through the anesthetic. "Hey," she said softly.

**Ellen's POV**

I heard Duke and Dwight talking near me and I struggled to open my eyes. When I finally did I looked up into beautiful brown eyes and smiled wearily. "Hey baby," he said softly, running his finger along my cheek. "Hey," I said softly in return. Out of instinct I put my hands on my stomach. It was flat. That's when panic set in. "Ellen, baby…Look at me…" Duke was saying softly, but I was struggling to sit up and look at my stomach. There was no baby bump. No fluttering as my little girl danced around my stomach. It was flat and still and that realization was horrifying. "She's gone," I whispered and Duke gently took my hands in his. It shocked me for a minute, his skin against mine, but then I welcomed any sensation other than the pain that was crashing over me with the reality that I had lost our baby girl. Dwight moved to sit on the other side of the bed and I leaned my weight into him as I began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Duke," I sobbed and he shook his head in disbelief. "This wasn't your fault Ellen. Jordan did this. Jordan caused this. She slammed a gun into your stomach and caused this. If you want to blame someone blame her," Dwight responded before Duke could. I was shocked to hear such venomous words coming out of my gentle brothers mouth. Duke placed his hands on my cheeks and made me look at him. "Ellen, listen. The important thing is that you are okay," he said, kissing me gently on the mouth. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess. And we can always try again later," I said softly. The look that my brother and my lover shared had me on edge. "What?" I said even softer, hoping that the dread in my stomach was unfounded. "Listen babe, you survived. But, because of the damage done by the gun the doc isn't sure if you will be able to carry another child. He said that there was a lot of tearing. He was almost positive that it would all heal well, but he said that if it didn't you may not be able to have another child." I was silent for a long time after that, not sure how to feel about what I had been told. I could see Duke and Dwight's mouths moving, but their words weren't reaching me. My mind kept replaying the words in my head over and over. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Duke's hands on my cheeks wiping them away. "Baby listen to me, okay?" he said softly. "I love you. It doesn't matter what happens. If you can't have children then we will adopt. If you can then we will have another beautiful baby girl or boy and we will tell them all about their baby sister Audrey Elizabeth Crocker and how she was a brave little girl. It doesn't matter to me because I still have you. You are still here in my arms and we can try again." He had tears in his eyes by the time he finished and I noticed that Dwight had moved to step outside while we talked. I looked into Duke's eyes and then melted into his embrace. We sobbed together for the loss of our child, but at the fates once again deciding that we could stay together.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door and Jennifer entered with Lexie lingering behind her. "Hey Duke, hey Ellen," Jennifer said softly. I smiled softly at her and she came to give me a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. Duke, Dwight said he was going to make a run to his place to shower and change and check in with the Police station. He wanted to know if you wanted to go along and shower at his place and get cleaned up real quick. Lexie and I will stay here with Ellen and Dave and Vince are nearby ensuring that Jordan and the Guard can't come back." Duke looked to me and I nodded. "I'll be okay. I'd like to talk to Aud-I mean Lexie anyway," I said softly giving him a soft kiss. He nodded and after giving Jennifer a quick hug, he headed out the door. As soon as he was gone I turned to Jennifer. "Can you do me a HUGE favor Jenn?" I asked urgently and she nodded. "Get me food! Real food. Hospital food is disgusting!" She laughed. "Agreed. Okay, Lexie will you be okay here alone for a bit?" she asked and Lexie nodded. Jennifer gave me another quick hug before heading out the door. I then turned to Lexie and smiled. "Hello Audrey," I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There was a long pause before she answered me and for a second I thought maybe I had been wrong. "How'd you know?" she finally asked and I broke out into a wide smile. "I just did. There was something about you that still screamed Audrey to me. Gods I missed you Audrey! Everything's gone to shit without you here!" I sobbed softly. She quickly moved to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself for me, Ellen. You had Duke and Dwight who needed you. You didn't see Duke when I arrived. He was smuggling, he was a jerk and he had dealt with so much loss. On top of losing you he lost Vanessa to a trouble and Evi to the Guard. He needed you to stay. He needed you to be there with him. And Dwight had just gotten you back after 7 years. I had never seen him smile as much as he did around you unless he was talking about Lizzie. They needed you. I was just a blip on the radar compared to that," She said softly as she ran a hand up and down my back. "No Audrey, you're more than that. You know that Duke was and is in love with you in someway right?" I asked softly. She looked down in shame and nodded. "No it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm honestly grateful for it. That kept him going when I was gone. I would have ended up coming back to a shell of my love. That was all you! I wanted to give you a chance at happiness with Nathan. I wanted to give you the chance to live a normal life. I wish I could give that to you still," I whispered fiercely, looking into her eyes so that I knew she understood me. "If I didn't love you and think of you as a close friend would I have planned on naming my baby girl Audrey Elizabeth?" I asked softly. When she heard the name of the baby she smiled even bigger with tears in her eyes. "Audrey? You were going to name your baby after me?" she asked softly and I nodded. "Yeah. I was going to name her after you and Dwight's baby girl, but…" I trailed off and the smile fell off my face as the pain washed over me again. Audrey held me close. "It's going to be okay. We'll get you through this, I promise," she said softly and I just enjoyed having her there. We sat there for a long moment before she pulled away far enough that she could lean against the back of the bed with me.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her and she sighed. "I honestly don't know. I hadn't planned on being Lexie, but with Nathan wanting me to kill him I just couldn't do it," she said softly. "You love him. It's understandable," I replied, knowing that despite the words hadn't been said they both loved each other deeply. "You know he's going to figure it out soon right?" She laughed at that. "For the moment I think he's more worried about you. I know Duke has some plan about making Lexie fall in love with Nathan etc. But you may want to find some way to let Duke figure it out so he lays off-" we were cut off by her cell phone ringing. She answered it hesitantly. It was Nathan explaining their new trouble and that it apparently had Duke in its clutches. I began to sit up in alarm as Nathan explained that there was a kid in the hospital who could control other people. If he had Duke then this kid was going to wish he had never been born. I was going to kill him. Audrey signaled for me to sit down while she agreed with Nathan to go to the basement to try to head him off. That was when the idea struck me. Once she hung up I explained the idea that his curse should kill the trouble as soon as the troubled kills his original body. It would be an easy way for him to "figure out" that Lexie was in fact Audrey and save his life. Although she didn't like the idea of putting Duke in any more danger she agreed that it was a sound plan. Before she left the room she turned to me and said, "Once he knows we are going to have a long discussion about what's happened the past few months because I don't remember you being freaking pregnant when I left!" I laughed as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later Jennifer walked back in and had a beautiful hamburger in her hands. "Oh thank you!" I said happily. "Where's Lexie?" she asked, noticing the other girls absence. I told her briefly that a trouble had come up and they wanted to try to jog Audrey's memories from Lexie. She nodded in understanding before sitting down. "So, now that Audrey's back and the Barn is essentially gone I think I'm going to go back to Boston…" she said quietly. I was stunned. "No!" I cried, surprising her. "You're family now, there's no going back! If you're worried about the apartment you can move into my old room at Dwight's. He has a huge house and whether he wants to admit it or not he's lonely. And now that Duke and I are moving back onto the Cape Rouge for the time being my old room will be open. Please don't go Jenn!" I said as quickly as I could. She sat stunned for a moment before smiling. "Ellen I couldn't accept that offer-" "Why not?" came another voice. We turned to find Duke and Dwight standing in the doorway. "All better?" I asked Duke as he came to give me a kiss. He nodded and, just from the look in his eyes, I knew that he had figured it out. He knew that Audrey was Lexie. "Dwight, I couldn't impose on you like that…" Jennifer said and he just smiled. "Jennifer, like Ellen said, I have a large house with no one to fill the rooms anymore since an annoying baby sister is finally moving out. I'd love it if there was someone around." They stared into each others eyes for a long moment and I knew then and there that I had made the right decision. "Why don't we go get your stuff from the Gull and move it to my place? I need to move some of Ellen's stuff down to the Rouge anyway," Dwight said and Jennifer happily agreed. "We'll be back in a bit," Dwight said as he gave me a quick kiss on my head before he and Jennifer headed out.

"So you figured it out?" I asked Duke, once they were gone. He looked down at me and nodded. "It's Audrey, she's not Lexie. It's Audrey," he finally said. "Yep. She wanted to find a way to let you figure it out. I guess our plan worked," I said happily. He looked at me surprised. "That was your idea?" he asked and I nodded happily. "Yeah, She was here when Nathan called. We were talking about you and…the baby…" I said sadly, once again resting my hands on my now flat stomach. I felt tears prick my eyes again as I thought about all the firsts we weren't going to have. "Duke…I'm sorry…" I said softly. He pulled me tightly against him and shook his head. "Babe, your brother was right earlier. This wasn't your fault. Jordan was the one who slammed a gun repeatedly into your stomach. Your body did everything it could to protect our little girl, but in the end Jordan was too vicious. We can always try again," he said softly, pressing his lips to my forehead, then my eyes, before finally pressing them to my lips. I moaned at the contact and quickly the kiss began to deepen. His tongue swept into my mouth and tangled with mine as my hands wound their way around his neck and into his long hair. "I love you," he whispered softly against my lips. "I love you too," I responded. There was a knock on the door and then Audrey was poking her head in.

"Hey guys," she said softly. "Hey Audrey," Duke said smiling, before moving to pull her into a tight hug. She gratefully wrapped her arms around him and tried not to cry. "I'm sorry I had to lie, but I can't kill Nathan, Duke. I just can't," she said softly. "I understand, but you've got to tell him at least. He needs to know that it's you and that you love him," Duke responded as he moved to sit with me on the bed again. She nodded and then proceeded to tell us about what she remembered from being inside the Barn including William and the two men who tried to kill him. Then Duke and I proceeded to tell her everything that had happened in the past few months.

She sat back in surprise. "Wow," she said softly. "Sounds like ya'll have had a crazy six months." I smiled and nodded. "It's crazy, but I wouldn't have changed much of it if it means we got here with all of us here and home again." Both Duke and Audrey smiled at me. The doctor came in then and smiled at me. "Good Afternoon Ms. Hendrickson. Based off of your charts you are healing well and responding to all the medications. I am going to give you some antibiotics that should help you heal better and hopefully make sure that you can carry children in the future. As I told Mr. Crocker and your brother earlier, we can't be certain either way. I'm hoping for the best though. I think you should be able to go home by tomorrow morning. If you would like to have someone stay with you tonight you are more than welcome to," he finished kindly and I looked towards Duke and Audrey. "Can it be two?" I asked softly and he smiled, nodding. "Of course. I will leave a message at the Nurse's desk so they know. Have a good night." And with that he left the room.

We spent the next hour or so discussing ways to let Nathan know without the entire Guard finding out, but came up with nothing for the moment. As we were getting ready to discuss more about the Barn we heard footsteps coming down the hall. Audrey quickly moved to sitting in a chair instead of next to me on the bed and Duke took her place. We began talking about miscellaneous things we had done with Audrey and stuff, as if trying to jog Lexies' memories as Nathan, Dwight and Jennifer entered the room. "Hey guys," I said softly. Nathan came over and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here sooner. Things got a bit crazy down at the station and with Dwight here with you I was the only one with enough experience with the troubles to handle it. And then Aud-I mean Lexie was able to help me out since she was already here." "It's okay Nathan. I understand. This is Haven. Things are more than a little crazy," I replied smiling. "I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry for what Jordan did. She won't get away with it," he responded and I saw Dwight and Duke nodding I agreement. "No guys," I said softly. "She's going through stuff that you can't even begin to understand. She just deals with it in ways we may not understand…" Everyone looked at me in surprise. "She's in my head now. Having touched her I know what's going on in her head. She's hurting. Nathan you hurt her so bad when you told her that you had used her to get information on the Guard. She really loved you and the fact that she could touch you was a miracle to her and Dwight, she feels betrayed because you will do anything for me, even if it's yelling at her. She hates me because she feels like I have it so easy with all these men around. The only person I know she doesn't explicitly hate is Wade. She feels like he actually sees her and actually understands her," I said finally.

There was a long silence as everyone digested the words. I may not have liked having Jordan in my head, but if it allowed me to potentially save her life, then I would deal. I leaned into Duke as a wave of exhaustion hit me. "I'm going to stay here with Ellen tonight and we thought it might be a good idea for Lexie to stay with us. We can talk more about Audrey and try to figure out what happened," Duke said as a way of signally that I was tired and going to sleep soon. Everyone nodded and they all proceeded to say their goodbyes and head out. We all took a deep breath and relaxed a bit once they were all gone. "Okay, so how are we going to tell Nathan without letting the Guard know?" I asked finally and I was met with absolute silence. It was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next week or so was busy. Duke, Audrey and I spent as much time as we could brainstorming over ways to save Nathan, but there was, as usual a new trouble and this one was threatening not only Nathan's life, but mine as well. Audrey had finally told Nathan the truth and, to make matters more complicated, apparently Wade and Jordan had found out and to top everything off Vince was missing. Which is how we all ended up standing here in an electronics store with guns drawn and arguments ensuing and time running out. I was doing my best to stay between all guns and their intended targets knowing that no one here, except maybe Jordan, would willingly shoot me. "Okay, can we all just calm down a bit please?" I asked calmly. Everyone was watching me slowly. "Now Jordan, I understand. I know you want to end the troubles, but this isn't the way. And neither is killing Nathan. We are going to find a way to end this, I promise. But I need you to put the gun down and let Audrey help this man. If you don't then Nathan dies and so will I. So please!" I begged. I saw the uncertainty in her eyes and she finally lowered her gun. Wade stared at her in confusion before scoffing and quickly exiting the building. While Audrey quickly made her way to help the troubled man behind me, I watched the time ticking down closer and closer to zero for Nathan, knowing that if she didn't stop it I was next. As it hit one second it stopped abruptly.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. We quickly began cleaning things up when Wade walked back in. At the last second I saw him pull a knife and stab the young man. "Wade!" I screamed. As he pulled his hand away I saw blood being absorbed into his hand and I froze. I knew that Duke had a hard time controlling his trouble at first and now his brother was activated. I looked to Duke who seemed to be frozen as well. He quickly moved towards Wade, but Wade got up, his eyes flashing white, and ran out of the shop. I moved to follow him but Duke shook his head. "No, Ellen go with Nathan and Audrey. Go home. I need to find Wade. I don't want you near him. He's dangerous. Nathan, take her Dwight's place or the police station. Let me handle him." Nathan nodded in understanding and Duke kissed me before running out the door after Wade. Jordan had sunk down against the wall and I moved to kneel in front of her. "Come on," I said softly offering her a gloved hand. She looked up at me in confusion. "Why help me?" she asked. I smiled. "I know what it's like to not be able to touch the people you love. It wasn't until recently that I was able to touch Duke and I still can't touch anyone else. I know what it's like to hate the world and fate for what they've done to me. But I've also learned to accept it. You need to learn to accept it as well. You need to learn to live and love to the best of your ability. I've seen your heart Jordan. I know there's so much good in you, but you have to find it," I replied softly as I wrapped my hand around hers and pulled her up to stand. She stared at me in shock. "After everything I've done to you, you still see good in me?" I nodded. "Jordan, I'm the girl with poison skin. You shock people. I kill people if I touch them for too long. I know what it's like. Why do you think I ran for seven years?" We walked together out to the cars. "Try it. Get a fresh start in a place without the troubles, if only for a few months. The perspective it gives you is life changing," I whispered as I gave her a tentative hug before getting into the Bronco with Nathan and Audrey. We rode back to the police station in silence, all trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

The next few days were tense. Jordan had gone missing, as had Wade. Duke was having no luck finding him. There seemed to be a trouble that was going around that brought people's nightmares to life. Duke had woken up a few mornings ago with a slash on his arm. I had woken up the next morning with bruises and bleeding as if I had been raped. Dwight had dreamt about getting shot and was now in the hospital recovering. It was getting bad. We finally decided it would be safe enough for me to come back to the Rouge since we hadn't seen Wade in a few days. I had talked to Duke an hour before I arrived and he had said he would be there. As I walked into the stateroom I heard someone pounding on the bathroom door. "Wade? Is that you?" I asked confused. "Yeah! Ellen! I managed to get myself locked in here. Can you let me out?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. I sighed and grabbed the keys off the counter to unlock it. As I did he stumbled forward onto me. "Wade, you don't look so good. Let me get you some water," I whispered as I moved towards the sink. "No, stay here…" he murmured as he pulled a knife and pinned me to the counter. "Wade! What are you doing?!" I said, trying to stay calm as he shoved his leg between mine and ground it up causing me to gasp in pain. "Ah there we go. Now I can kill two birds with one stone. I just want a taste of you darling. Just one sweet taste of what my brother cultivates so selfishly," he whispered as he brought the knife up to my neck, making a small slice before dipping his head to my neck and pressing his lips to the cut, sucking the blood as he did. "Wade! Get off of me!" I yelled as he pulled away sighing. His eyes flashed white and he gripped me painfully, raising his knee to the point where I was barely touching the floor. "Oh! Just a bit more!" he hissed before leaning in and trying to kiss me, biting deep into my lower lip and drawing blood. I struggled as much as I could but it was useless. In this state he was stronger than me. Suddenly he was gone. Duke had crashed into him. "Stay away from her Wade!" he yelled before turning to me. "Are you okay?" He asked, wiping his hand gently along my lip, accidentally taking some of my blood. His eyes flashed white and I nodded. "Yeah I'm okay." He turned to Wade then, eyes still flashing white. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "Attaching my girlfriend?! Killing those troubled? Killing Jordan?!" I gasped in shock. "Jordan's dead?" Duke, without looking at me, nodded. "Yeah and Wade killed her. I found your killing ground. I found the bodies. What the hell were you thinking?! This power is addictive and it hurts people. You need to stop!" He pleaded. "Duke, I don't think I can," he whispered. I saw the intent in his eyes. "No Wade!" I whispered, but it was too late. Wade took the knife and slid it across his throat as hard as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay folks! So first off, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I really truly appreciate them. Secondly I never expected this to continue for so long. I honestly only expected it to last for maybe 2 or 3 chapters, but we are chapter 16 now and that is incredible! As you know I have now deviated from the storyline in the TV Show mainly because I started writing this before the new episodes aired, so as I said it's going to deviate from the real storyline in the TV Show. So now this is more my story. I am going to try to finish it up with 20 or 25 chapters, but who knows it could go on a bit longer. I have followed your suggestion and Dwight and Jennifer will end up together and Nathan and Audrey will obvious end up together. This is going to flip POV's a few times. And on with the story! TTFN Lovelies**

I sat in shock as Dwight, Nathan, Audrey and Jennifer came clamoring down the stairs into the stateroom. Duke had called them as soon as he had ascertained that Wade was really dead. As he did we discovered that he wasn't absorbing blood so, just to be sure, he gently touched the cut on my neck, causing me to flinch, and once again he didn't react to it. His trouble was gone. Wade had killed it along with himself. Dwight came straight to me, kneeling in front of me. "Ellen? Ellen look at me," he said softly forcing my eyes to look into his and not at the puddle of blood surrounding Wade's body. "I need to know what happened," he said softly. I felt Jennifer gently hold my hand through a blanket and I quietly explained what happened from the moment I entered the stateroom to Wade killing himself. Duke was talking with Nathan on deck and Audrey was bagging any evidence. Dwight and Jennifer sat with me until it was time for Dwight to do what he did best and clean up. Then Audrey and Jennifer sat with me. We were all mostly quiet other than the occasional comment about Wade or about Jordan.

When Duke and Nathan came back below deck Nathan kissed my forehead and Duke gathered me into his arms. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to him softly and he sighed. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Ellen. I can't say I'm sorry about him being gone because if he hadn't done that, then I may have had to do it myself. But I am sorry you got caught in the middle of it." I just held him tighter.

Once the clean up was finished the men went outside to have a beer while Jennifer, Audrey and I sat on the bed and just relaxed for a minute. As we were talking I noticed Jennifer stop talking and stare off into space for a moment so I signaled Audrey to stop and she looked over at her as well. It was a good ten minutes before she finally started talking again. "Guys, I know how to stop the troubles," she said softly. "Without killing anyone." We stared at her for a moment before pulling her up the stairs and up to the boys. "Jennifer thinks she may have found a way to stop the troubles without killing Nathan!" Audrey said in a hurry. The boys all looked surprised. "I haven't heard the Barn since Lexie came back, but then, just a few minutes ago, I heard a man calling my name. He said his name was William and that he knew Lexie." We all turned to her and she nodded. "Yeah he was the one who showed me the door," she said softly. "He said that the way to stop the troubles was in the Barn. If we go back to where the Barn stood we should be able to find another door. That door will lead to a way to stop the troubles. He couldn't say more. There are people after him that don't want him talking to us. He said he would try to meet the chosen two at the door." We were quiet for a long time before I finally spoke up. "The chosen two?" I had a sinking feeling I knew who they were. There were only four people who had ever had any interaction with the Barn and of those four only two of us had been actually chosen to enter the Barn. I glanced at Audrey and she nodded slightly, acknowledging that she knew as well. "Well, I guess that's that then. They are getting what they wanted originally. Both Lexie and I will enter the Barn to stop the troubles. Did William happen to say if we would be able to come out again?" I asked Jennifer, trying not to sound mad, but from the look on her face I hadn't succeeded. "I'm sorry Jenn, I didn't mean to snap," I said softly. "It's okay. He didn't mention it. I'm sorry," she said finally. I nodded in confirmation. "Okay. We do this tomorrow then. Don't tell the Guard because this may not work," Audrey said to Dwight, who nodded. "Of course. I'm still not happy with this idea that you both need to go in," he said slowly, but I shook my head. "It's what has to happen Dwight. Howard tried to get me to go in last time and that means that I have been chosen and Lexie went in as Audrey, Lucy and Sarah. Which means she was chosen. The two chosen ones. It has to be us," I said finally. Duke wrapped his arms around me tight. "Tomorrow," I said softly and we all agreed.

The group dispersed ad I turned to Duke. "So what do we do with what could potentially be our last night together for another six months?" I asked him softly. He looked deep into my eyes and tried to smile. "Don't," I said softly. "Don't think like that. I'm going to go in there and come right back out. I am going to come right back to you," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips, which then turned into a passionate make out session as he picked me up and carried me down to the stateroom.

**Dwight's POV**

I paced the living room with a glass of scotch in my hand. I stared at a picture of Lizzie, Ellen and myself that was sitting on the mantle and then continued to pace. It was almost midnight and tomorrow I might lose my baby sister again. I was so consumed with those thoughts that I didn't hear Jennifer come down the stairs until she had taken the glass out of my hand and pulled me onto the couch with her. "It'll be okay. They will figure it out and be okay. William will be there to help them and to get them out. I will be right there at the door doing everything I can to make sure that it's ready for them to come out and you, Duke and Nathan will do everything in your power to keep us safe from the Guard if they find out. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. I promise," she said softly, looking into my eyes. It was like she was staring into my soul and I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to as I slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. There was a small gasp from her before she was responding equally, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer as I lost myself in the kiss.

**Audrey's POV**

I had to do this again? I had to say goodbye to Nathan again. To tell him I love him and then walk away. I looked at Nathan who was sitting on the sofa. "Do you really hate Lexie?" I asked softly and he shook his head. "I don't know Parker. I-" "No you know what fine. We will just be friends at work. That's all…" I said finally, getting absolutely fed up with him being unable to tell me that he loved me. I had bared my soul to him and he hadn't responded. I was in love with him but obviously he wasn't in love with me. I turned my back and walked towards the kitchen, hearing him leave. Then my front door was thrown back open and he came charging in. "No you know what, I don't care what you are or who you are, I love you! I am in love with you!" he said fiercely as he pulled me in for a deep kiss. It was heaven. He loved me. He was in love with me. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I melted into him, determined to spend what may be my last night with him in as much bliss as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I made up Duke's middle name because after re watching the series and going through all the Haven pages online there is NOWHERE that tells me his middle name. If you happen to know that he as one listed please let me know and I will edit it! TTFN Rose!**

I clung to Duke tightly as he carried me down the stairs towards our bed. He kissed me again deeply as he reached the last step and continued across the room laying us both down. I smiled up at him softly. "Why hello there captain," I said huskily. He growled softly at me causing my arousal to spike even higher than his hands were everywhere on me and all I could do was moan and enjoy the feeling of his skin on mine and his calloused hands gently massaging and kneading the tension out of my body. I moaned softly against his lips as I moved to kiss him deeper while running my hands under his shirt and running my nails along his back. "Duke," I moaned softly as he kissed down my neck, allowing me to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the side. I stared at him in wonder. This beautiful man was all mine. He caught me staring and laughed. "You like what you see baby?" he said softly and I nodded. "I love it. Just like I love you," I whispered kissing him again. "I love you too," he replied before there were no more words spoken and the only sounds heard were moans and sighs of pleasure.

A few hours later we lay tangled up in each other and the sheets resting peacefully when Duke cleared his throat. "Listen, Ellen, I wanted to go about this the right way, but I can't bare the thought of you going back into the Barn without knowing that I will be here waiting for you indefinitely. So," he trailed off as he reached into the drawer of the side table and pulled out a small black box. "Will you Ellen Rose Hendrickson make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He popped open the box and inside was the most beautiful and simple ring ever with a small diamond in the center of it. "Oh my gods! Duke, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I said happily kissing him again before he slipped the ring onto my finger. "Now no matter what happens today, when you go into the Barn, I'll be right there waiting for you. It may take days or months or years, but I will be there," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me again. "I will come back to you, Duke Adrian Crocker," I whispered softly. "I will come back within minutes or hours of going in there. I refuse to let it be longer than that. I promise you that." We stared into each others eyes for a long time, reading, understanding and listening to each others souls. We were made for each other. And we would be okay. We had made it through everything that this life had thrown at us thus far and now we were going to make it through the next 24 hours the same as we always did. Together.

**Nathan and Audrey**

Audrey woke up to the feeling of being wrapped up and warm. The feeling of rightness once again spread over her and she couldn't help but smile. She was safe for the moment. She turned and looked at Nathan's sleeping face. He was so peaceful and innocent looking. She gently ran her fingers along the planes of his face and he woke up slowly. "That tickles," he mumbles while reaching his arms around her and pulling her closer. She smiled and continued to tickle him, waking him up. "Why must you wake me up?" he begged. "I was having this wondrous dream where the love of my life was in bed with me and we were happy and didn't have to get up and save the world!" he grumbled. Audrey smiled softly. "I'm coming back, Nathan," she said firmly. "Nothing's going to stop me from coming back to you this time. And Ellen won't let me have my memory wiped." He nodded slowly. "I don't like the idea of you going in without one of us there to protect you, but I guess we don't really have a choice do we?" Audrey shook her head. "No not really. I'm sorry Nathan." He laughed it off a bit and held her tight, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss filled with longing and passion, which Audrey happily returned. "We've got to go Nathan. It's time," Audrey said softly. He sighed and nodded. Getting up slowly they both got dressed and headed out to the Bronco together.

**Jennifer and Dwight**

Jennifer stretched as she woke up and went to roll over-she crashed to the ground with a loud thump and a yell. Dwight shot up and saw her on the floor. There was silence through out the room for a moment before they both broke into a hysterical laughter. When they finally caught their breath Dwight helped her stand up, pulling her into his arms smiling. Her breath caught as she looked up into his eyes and, before she could over think it, she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. He returned it gently, holding her as if she was a china doll and he was afraid she was going to break. When they finally pulled away they stared at each other for a moment. "Wow," she whispered. "That would be the understatement of the century," he whispered back smiling. Just as they went in for another kiss the clock on the mantle piece chimed the hour and they both realized that they needed to get going. "We'll continue this later?" he asked and she nodded happily.

**Duke and Ellen**

Daybreak found Duke and I sitting on the Rouge with a clear view of the ocean and the sunrise. His arms were wrapped tightly around my body holding me to him for as long as possible. We heard footsteps and were soon joined by Jennifer and Dwight who were holding hands. I raised an eyebrow to my brother who just shrugged and smiled a bit. "What?" he asked softly. "Desperate and hard times tend to bring people together." I smiled at him and Jennifer, happy that, no matter what happened today, he would have someone to watch over him. I grabbed his hand tightly and he noticed the ring. "Finally," he said happily clapping Duke on the back. "You asked me for permission while you were in high school Duke! What took you so long to make an honest woman out of my sister?" he asked good-naturedly. Duke smiled and shrugged. "Well there was this small thing of her running away from me and then this old Barn decided to separate us," he began jokingly. "I'm glad it's finally happened." Jennifer, finally catching on to what had happened squealed in delight as she gave us both a hug and looked at the ring. We all sat in silence as the sun slowly began its ascent into the sky until Audrey and Nathan joined us and we all knew it was time. We slowly made our way back down the ladder, across the deck and the docks and into the cars. Audrey, Duke, Nathan and I went in one car and Jennifer and Dwight followed in his truck. As we drove Audrey and I discussed our tactics. She explained that she was almost positive that the men who came in to kill William while she was in the Barn were probably the ones who were after him so we had to be careful. They hadn't wanted her to remember that she was Audrey before she was Lexie. I leaned into Duke as the reality of the situation began to set in. I was going to go back into the Barn and I was going to end the troubles. Forever. I was going to come back out to the man who I love. I wasn't going alone either. I was going with my best friend. Audrey and I would watch each others backs and we would come out of this together.

As we pulled up to the barn I felt a rush of awareness and I knew there was a door nearby. I looked to Audrey. "Do you feel it?" I asked softly and she nodded. We got out of the car and looked to Jennifer. She looked around slowly and headed for a point in the middle of the field. "It's here," she said softly. "William's on the other side waiting for you. He says to be careful, but he'll be there to catch you both." I looked to Audrey and she looked back at me. It was now or never. I turned to Duke and Dwight. "I love you both. I'll be back I promise," I said softly, blowing Duke a quick kiss, knowing that if I let myself go to him I would never leave. Audrey blew a kiss to Nathan and then Jennifer opened the door and, linking hands, we stepped through the door together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I shook my head to clear it and looked around me. Audrey was lying nearby unconscious. We were in a white hallway that was ever so familiar. I heard Audrey groan and I quickly moved to help her up. "We made it Audrey. We made it," I said softly. She looked around and nodded. "Okay, now we just need to find William," she said as she stood up. We both pulled our guns out of their holsters and cautiously moved down the hallway, listening for any sounds that could tell us where William was. "Hello ladies," we heard from behind us. We both whirled and found a man standing in front of us. "William!" Audrey said with a sigh of relief. She holstered her gun and ran to the man. "Oh thank the gods," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I'm okay Audrey. See I told you that you weren't Lexie DeWitt," he said teasingly. She smiled and nodded. "Hello Ellen," he said softly and came towards me. I tensed a bit. "Do I…know you?" I asked softly. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't place it. "You do. You may not remember me, but I remember you. You've just grown up a lot since the last time I saw you. It's been almost 20 years," he said softly. My eyes grew wide as he came closer. "Daddy?"

**Jennifer's POV**

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the door. To anyone else around me it looked like I was leaning against thin air, but my connection to the Barn was strongest here. I was hoping that by leaning here and meditating I might be able to hear what was happening. As the thought crossed my mind I heard soft voices. Audrey and Ellen were talking to someone. It sounded like the man from before, William. "I can hear them," I said softly to the men who were nearby. Dwight came and sat in front of me, taking his hands in mine. "What are they saying?" he asked softly. I listened intently to the conversation and couldn't stop the gasp of surprise that flew out of my mouth. "William," I said softly. "Was your dad named William?" I asked Dwight softly. He looked at me strangely and nodded slowly. "Yeah. He died 20 years ago…" his voice faded off as he made the connection. "William is my dad. Our dad. Oh gods! I need to get in there!" he said harshly, trying to open the door. "No! Dwight you can't! You would just disappear. You weren't chosen!" I yelled as I pulled him back. "Jennifer you don't understand! That man, my father, was not a good man! I did everything in my power to protect Ellen from him!" I whispered fiercely. Duke and Nathan were staring at me. "What are you talking about?" Duke asked. "Ellen never had anything bad to say about your dad. She always talked highly of him." Dwight sighed and nodded. "I never wanted her to remember the things our dad did. I told her he was a good man who died an honorable death. She believed me. She was only 5 when he…died…" Dwight paused, squeezing my hand for comfort. "The truth is he was a ruthless and cunning. He liked to manipulate and when he couldn't do that, he would beat obedience out of you. I got the brunt of it because I am so much older than her. My father always wanted a daughter. When our mother died giving birth to her it only made him more ruthless. I overheard him talking with some friends one night, about how, when she was old enough, he was going to auction off her virginity for a price. He was also a gambling man and apparently that would pay off all his debts. That was…that was the night I beat my father to a bloody pulp and kicked him out. I was 17 years old. I never saw my father again. I assumed he either died or ran away. I don't know how he got into the Barn. He finished softly, wiping tears off his face. Duke was silently fuming and Nathan had begun pacing. I tuned into the conversation in the Barn again while everyone was quiet.

**Ellen's POV**

"Dwight said you died!" I whispered. "I did sweetheart. Technically speaking I am dead in your world, but I was given a second chance; a chance to protect you and Dwight and the rest of Haven and a chance to be a better person and father. I was brought into the Barn to guide Audrey when the time was right and bring you both here to do what must be done," he said softly. I looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We came in to stop the troubles. Jennifer heard you talking to her." He nodded. "I know sweetheart. I am the power source of the Barn now. You kill me and the Barn stops imploding continuously. You kill me and the troubles stop forever…" he said softy. I stared up at him and then whipped around to face Audrey. "There has to be some other way!" I said fiercely. Audrey looked at William and then looked past him, her eyes growing wide in horror. William turned around and saw the two men walking towards them. "Run!" He said fiercely. "Run, they won't kill me!" I shook my head and pulled my gun, aiming at them. "Stay away from him!" I said to them and they came to a stop. "Oh we don't want him. We want you. You can take his place, Ms. Hendrickson. Just as you had the option to take Audrey's place," the short man said with a smirk. "No!" William shouted, moving to stand in front of me. "I will never let you take her," he said as he turned to me. "Ellen shoot me. Kill me now. End this please!" he whispered. I shook my head. "No daddy! I just got you back!" I replied with tears rolling down my face. "Baby girl, I'm always with you. No matter what," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I can't let you do this William," the man said curtly moving towards us again. "Too late," he said softly.

**Jennifer's POV**

I was listening intently to the conversation. It would have been better if I could see as well. There was a long period of silence and then a gunshot rang out. And a heart wrenching scream echoed through my head and through the clearing as it rang out of my mouth as well as I fell backwards, the door behind me had disappeared. The Barn was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, sorry it's been taking so long to do the chapters. Things have been a bit crazy and I've also been trying really hard to find ways to tie up all the loose ends. This is going to be the one of the last chapters as far as I can tell. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I really appreciate all the support I've gotten from all of you! After this I am going to work on some of the one shots that I've got in mind for Haven as well as a few other categories. I hope you like this chapter!**

I felt numbness spreading through my stomach followed by pain. A burning, powerful sensation that ripped through my body, taking my breath away. "Ellen!?" I heard Audrey scream as she slid to the ground next to me. "Oh god!" she whispered as she looked down. "This is going to hurt," she whispered before laying her hands on my side and pressing down. I shrieked as the pain intensified. "What did you do?!" William was yelling at the two men who were just smirking. "Oh come now. I would think that it would be obvious," the shorter of the two said. "I have removed your one way of getting out of here. Ellen is the door, Audrey the key and you, William, the solution. With Ellen gone you are both trapped here." He said it in such a blasé manner that it only infuriated me more. "But you forget, I am not dead yet you sick sons of bitches!" I said through gritted teeth. Audrey helped me stand and we back tracked, holding a gun towards them, towards the end of the hallway. William slowly followed us, watching the men with a wary eye and keeping an eye on the blood that was dripping slowly through my fingers and onto the floor. We hit the wall and I passed the gun to William. "If I'm the door an Audrey's the key than I am creating a door here. Jennifer, if you can hear me, imagine a door in front of you if there isn't one already and open it…please…" I managed to get out through the pain. My vision was going dark and Audrey was having trouble holding me up.

**Jennifer's POV**

My head snapped up as I heard Ellen's pained voice echoing in my head. I looked around me and found a small outline of a door. I walked towards it, alerting the men to the changing situation. "What's going on, babe?" Dwight asked me softly. "Ellen's hurt. There are men that are saying that she is the door, Audrey is the key and William is the source. If they kill William the troubles will end. Ellen refused and was offered the chance to take his place. William wouldn't let her. I don't know how It happened but she ended up hurt. The door here disappeared. Ellen says she's creating a new one. They are coming through…now!" I yelled as I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. There was a bright flash of light and we were all thrown back. There standing in the middle of the field were five people. A large brute of a man who was holding Ellen by the neck, her shirt was soaked with blood. The man next to him was short and smug. He held a gun lightly in his hands. Audrey and, the man I'm assuming is William, were standing nearby. Everything seemed frozen. "Well, well. We got what we wanted either way," the short man said. "We are out of the Barn and alive. This is going to be fun!" Everyone stood silently, waiting, not sure what was going on. "We will be taking this young woman with us. William, you are no longer of use to us since we have your daughter." Ellen tried to struggle but it was obvious that the blood loss was starting to take its toll. Duke was looking between her and the other men with a fury I never wanted to be on the other side of. I thought back to what I had heard in the Barn and then I glanced at William. He was looking at me and gave the slightest nod. I pulled Nathan towards me and whispered, "Shoot William. Now." He looked at me in confusion and then stared at William for a moment before quickly picking up the gun and shooting William in the heart, as I did my best to get Dwight out of the radius of the gun. Both men on the other side of clearing jolted as the bullet hit its target. They slowly began to disintegrate, dropping Ellen to the ground in a bloody heap in the process. Duke was off and running before another thought had gone through any of our heads.

I saw him slide to a stop and lift Ellen into his lap as Dwight ran first to his father and then to Ellen. "No!" I heard Dwight and Duke whispering. She's still alive, barely. I guess we are going back to the hospital," Dwight said, trying to get Duke to smile. It didn't work. All Duke did was quickly pick her up and start moving towards the cars.

**Ellen's POV**

You know you've been in the hospital too many times recently when waking up there becomes familiar. That was my first thought as I slowly opened my eyes to the fluorescent lights and white walls of a familiar hospital room. "Hey you're awake," I heard from next to me and I turned my head slowly, wincing as I felt a headache coming on. Nathan was sitting next to me with his feet up against my bed. "Hi," I whispered as I tried to gather my thoughts. As thoughts and memories flipped through my head I sat up with a shout as pain and realization ran through me. "Where's my dad?!" I managed to get out. Nathan held my hand tightly in his hand. "I'm sorry sweetie. I had to kill him…to save you," he said softly. I felt tears begin to stream down my face. "No," I whispered. "I just got my daddy back!" "Shhh, Elle, you need to slow your breathing. You were shot and then strangled. Your throat is really bruised up and you're on some heavy pain meds. Please just lay back and let me explain." I struggled for a minute against his hold, but finally just relaxed. "Shooting your dad was the only way to save you. Jennifer heard your conversation in the Barn and I know you wanted to get to know your dad, but he did the best thing he could for you. He did what any dad would do. He sacrificed his life for yours," he murmured softly as he held me close. I sobbed into his shoulder as the pain of losing my dad for a second time hit me. Slowly though, the pain meds kicked in and I drifted off in to blissful unconsciousness.

**Duke's POV**

I walked slowly down the hallway as I tried to process what had happened the past week. I had almost lost Ellen twice and we had lost our baby. Ellen had found and lost her father. The troubles were over for good. The town of Haven was finally settling down and being normal. Then why didn't I feel happy? Why didn't I feel relieved? All I felt was empty. I felt absolutely lost. Maybe I just needed to see Ellen. That always seemed to help. I walked down the hall and went to relieve Nathan. When I walked in I saw him sitting on the bed holding Ellen. "Sorry man, she woke up and started crying for her dad," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "The meds kicked in again so I'm not sure how much of what I told her she truly understood. I'm hoping that she got the gist of it, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up again. How's Dwight?" I shook my head. He's a wreck, but Jennifer and Audrey are with him. I think he'll pull through and get through it. It's been a rough few years. But now…" I sighed. "You still able to feel?" He smiled. "Yeah and it's a great thing to be able to feel my sisters hair as I run my fingers through it." Yeah, I knew we would get through this together. All of us.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay this is going to be the last chapter folks. There is a few time jumps through out this chapter. Thank you for all your support, reviews and rates! I really appreciate it! TTFN Rose**

**1 YEAR LATER**

The troubles had been gone for a year now and we couldn't be happier. Nathan and Audrey had gotten married almost immediately. It was a beautiful and simple ceremony on the beach near where they first met. They said their own vows and sealed it with a beautiful kiss that we had all been waiting for. They were Haven's sweethearts and, after everything they had been through, we were all incredibly happy to see them get their happy ending.

Jennifer and Dwight were already living together and have continued to do so, although I'm pretty sure they only recently moved into the same room. It makes my heart swell with happiness every time I see my brother smile. It was so heartbreaking to see him so depressed after Lizzie died and now he was smiling and happy. I owed Jennifer everything for making my brother happy. They weren't married, but judging by the glow surrounding Jenn, I would soon have a little niece or nephew sooner or later.

Duke and I moved into the apartment above the Gull when Audrey had moved into Nathan's house. Duke sold the Rouge in favor of a smaller sail boat that we still take out on the weekends and on vacations. We were walking down the docks towards the Gull for the celebration in honor of being trouble-free for a year. I was in a beautiful teal blue sundress with white sandals and Duke was wearing a white button up with a black tank top on underneath and cargo pants and, as usual, he looked sexy as hell. The year had been rough for both of us as we struggled with dealing with the loss of our baby and my father. There were days where I didn't know if we were going to get out of bed, but we did and we made it through. We were stronger than ever.

When we entered the Gull we were greeted with warm welcomes from everyone. I hugged Audrey and Jennifer close and then gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek before wrapping myself in my big brothers arms. We had become a lot closer after the truth about my father came out. It took me a while to forgive him for keeping it from me, but I understood why he did it. He held me close and spun me around. "You look beautiful," he said and I smiled up at him. "Thanks!"

Champagne was passed around, with Jennifer surreptitiously grabbing apple juice instead and Vince Teagues raised his glass. "It's been a year since these three beautiful women saved us all. They stopped the troubles and they saved Haven. It's been a fairly peaceful year and we are most definitely grateful. To Audrey, Jennifer and Ellen!" He raised his glass and, blushing, I drank from my glass. As people started mingling there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and I looked around confused, finally spotting Duke standing in the center of the room.

"Sorry folks," he said smirking. "But there is one more speech that needs to be made. For the past 12 years I have been with the most loving and caring woman. Ellen, come here sweetheart," he said calling me up. I slowly walked up to him. "Ellen, for 7 years you ran away from me because of your trouble and when I found you again, we were torn apart and torn apart and torn apart constantly. But this past year we have gone through more hardship than some people go through in their entire lives and I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else but you. I told you on the day I gave you that necklace that I would take that ring and put it on your finger, but I lied. You look so beautiful wearing that necklace, so I went out and got something better," he said as he pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. "Ellen Brianna Rose Hendrickson, will you make me the happiest man ever and become my wife?" I was in shock for a few seconds before quickly nodding. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck kissing him. He quickly stood up and twirled me around before pulling my left hand around so he could put the beautiful ring on my finger.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

I sighed looking in the mirror at my reflection. I was dressed in a long white lace gown. It was simple and beautiful, just how I liked things. Audrey and Jennifer were doing the finishing touches on my makeup before placing my veil on my hair. "You're ready!" they both said giggling and I turned to them smiling. "Ladies! I'm getting married…FINALLY!" I almost screamed and they laughed. Jennifer was almost 8 months pregnant and was a glowing picture of happiness in her like blue bridesmaid dress. Audrey also looked beautiful. She had cut her hair and dyed it blonde again and she looked beautiful in her dress that was just a slightly darker shade of blue. We all hugged briefly before there was a knock on the door. "Its time," Dwight said softly as he entered the room. He stopped and his jaw dropped. "Ellen you look beautiful," he murmured. "Thanks Dwight," I replied softly. "You ready? 'Cause he's jumping up and down out there. I think we're lucky that Nathan's trouble is gone or else you might find a very bloody best man." I laughed softly at the image. "Well, let's go get me married!" I said happily. I wasn't even nervous. I was excited.

The music started and I couldn't help but smile as I heard the opening chords of Eli Goulding's version of Your Song began. Jennifer and Audrey made their way down the aisle and then it was my turn.

We were outside on the docks near the Gull so the wind was blowing softly and, as the music shifted to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years I felt my heart beat a bit fast and I couldn't take my eyes off of Duke. He wasn't facing me yet, but when Nathan nudged him he quickly turned around. His eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack. The aisle seemed entirely too long and too short all at the same time. When I finally reached him I sighed wit relief. "Hey," I breathed softly. "Hey, you look beautiful," he said back smiling. Dwight kissed my cheek and clapped Duke on the shoulder before moving to stand with Nathan.

I clasped my hands with Dukes and we smiled at Dave, who was performing the ceremony. We had chosen to do a short ceremony and say our own vows, so when it came time, I was handed my vows by Audrey and took a deep breathe. "Duke, 22 years ago I met you and Nathan and my worlds changed. You two were the lights of my life and you made every day better. But then high school came around and I didn't think you could ever see me as anything but a little sister. But I was wrong. We started dating sophomore year and we never looked back. Even when I got scared and ran, you chased after me and never let me go. You saved me on many occasions and you reminded me what it was like to live and breath as a normal person. My vow to you is to always be there for you the way you have always been there for me. To never let go of what we have and to never forget all the hard times we went through, but to never let it rule our lives. I vow to kiss you every chance I get and share every experience I can with you. I vow to stay true to you and to our marriage for as long as we both shall live." I quickly wiped my cheeks and smiled up at him as I wiped a stray tear off his face. He smiled and quickly pulled out his vows. "Ellen, from the moment I met you all those years ago I knew you were the one for me. You were smart and brilliant and funny and sexy as hell. You've always been there for me through thick and thin. You make me a better person and there are very few people who can say that. I vow to you that I will always help you and be there for you. I will wake you up with a kiss when I can and make sure you never leave our bed or our home without knowing how truly loved you are. I vow to love you and any children we will have until my dying day, forever and for always. You and me against the world baby." He was grinning down at me and it took all my power not to kiss him right then. "May we have the rings?" Dave asked. His voice was choked with emotion and he was smiling. We placed the rings on each others fingers, voicing the common phrase, "With this ring I thee wed" and then I was finally able to kiss my husband. "Ladies and gentleman it is with great pleasure that I can now, FINALLY, introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Duke Crocker!" Everyone smiled and clapped as we made our way back down the aisle.

Later that evening as we finished another dance I sat down on Duke's lap. "How are you doing Mrs. Crocker?" He asked softly, nuzzling my ear. I laughed and bumped his nose with mine. "I'm doing well Mr. Crocker, although I wish we could get on with the honeymoon phase of this night!" I whispered seductively in his ear. He growled and pulled me in for hot kiss.

**2 Years Later**

I sat in the front row of the church as Jennifer walked down the aisle. I was holding her beautiful baby girl, Brynnalynn Rose, on my lap. I smiled over at my husband who was standing with my brother as best man and then gently placed a hand on my relatively flat stomach. His eyes widened slightly in a question and I nodded. His whole face lit up. We were going to have a baby!


End file.
